


Thunderbirds are Go: Bloodlines

by Vegetacide



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance, Whump, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetacide/pseuds/Vegetacide
Summary: A baby on the way and an insane uncle in the wind vowing to end them all. What possibly could go wrong?
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Comments: 42
Kudos: 26





	1. Cantik

**Author's Note:**

> **Veg-notable:** So I’ve started a new project...This is a continuation of the scene found [HERE](https://vegetacide.tumblr.com/post/631075723391746048/veggie-arting-part-ii-complete-this-is-a) I have had several request to post a follow up and this is the result. 
> 
> **Blanket Warning:** This is the mature version of the fic posted on tumblr. Mature content ahead. 
> 
> **Characters:** Virgil, Kayo (V/K)
> 
> **Location:** Tracy Island
> 
> **TaG-verse AU**
> 
> E N J O Y
> 
> Part 1 - Cantik

All Virgil’s brain could supply to him was one simple word. ‘Beautiful.’ 

It conveyed so much and not enough all at the same time but the power to come up with something more accurate was limited as the love of his life rolled and rocked above him. Her hips a liquid glide of bliss down his rigid length. 

His thickness kicked as she arched her back and he bared down on his control. ‘No… not yet.. Just a little longer….’ The crest of pleasure abated just barely as his eyes watched her. The swell of her heavy breast swaying to and fro with each sensual undulation..

So close, mere inches from his face and ever so tempting. His breath gusted over their rosy centers and pebbled. His urge to taste making him reach across the short distance to capture one. Teeth nipping over tender, too sensitive flesh. His tongue doing a sweep over and around the hardened nub. Flicking once before latching on. 

He delighted in the moan that the action elicited from her. Her heater center bucking once before she reigned herself in. She wanted this to last just as much as he did. 

Her hand seeking purchase, she clutched at the sheets while the other pulled at his hair drawing him in and urging him on as he lapped at her. His tongue teasing, circling. 

Her breath quickened and her body dampened further. Warmth pooling at his hips as she moved. 

His engorged length sunk deeper as she pushed her legs further apart. His head brushing her secret core, slick with her wanton need for him. 

His hips jumped up, pierced further. Buried to the hilt as his blood boiled with his own response.  
God, he loved her. Like no other before her. His need for her constant, ever present and now it was even more so. 

The brush of her heavy breasts, the weight of her changing body. They were both insatiable. Her appetite for him growing with each passing day. 

His hand slid downward. Over the smooth silk of her shoulder, the dips and valleys of her ribs and stopped to cup the gentle roundness nestled just above the cradle of her hips. The slowly distending curves, filling with life. One in which he'd had a hand in creating. Growing day by day and filling their lives with love. 

They’d come so far in the past 5 month. From a place of fear and uncertainty. Not knowing if the life they had created together in a fateful passion filled moment would come to be.. A moment when their only thought had been to seek each other out in the shadows of painful rescue and the stinging after effects of an argument that had grown out of the sense of helplessness and failure. 

Clothing had been shed with haste, skin found and plundered and neither of them were bothered to clue in to the fact that one of them had been completing a round of antibiotics. Antibiotics that had a detrimental effect on her prophylactic but at the time that information hadn’t been relevant to their needs. 

It wasn’t until weeks later when Kayo had started to experience symptoms of nausea that their error had dawned on either of them.

Those first weeks had been a roller coaster of emotions and Virgil had only been able to stand back and wait. The decision in Kayo’s hands after he had voiced his opinion. He wouldn't force her to do something she wasn’t able or willing to do, not with the threat of her uncle looming around every corner. It was her body and her choice. 

In the end though just days shy of the latest date something could be irreversibly done he’d found her standing on the balcony, hands cradled low on her hips tears filling her peridot eyes and he’d known he would finally have her answer.

Her head shook back and forth as he drew close to her. Tears spilling down her slender checks and words rushing from her lips over and over again. “No.. I can’t.. No.. no no… I want this.. “

His heart had skipped and he’d wrapped her in his arms. Burying his face in the tumble of her hair and hoping he’d heard her right. That he’d understood what she was saying.. 

Heart swelling with joy, she’d whispered in his ears. “I want your child.. I can’t…”  
It was all he’d had to hear from her.. All and everything. They would figure it out, together. No matter what, they were in it together. 

It was then as she cried in his arms, fear and worry evident in her eyes but a smile slowly curving her lips that his family had wandered in. Curious as to what the drama was about. 

With both their hands cupped around their inadvertent miracle, Virgil had just looked at them with a smile and the simple exclamation of … “Oops..” and the whole family was in an uproar of congratulations and adoration. 

Grandma had been in tears, his father had crushed them both in a bear hug neither one of them knew he was capable of. Scott had clapped him on the back and kissed Kayo on the cheek and the Terrible Two had bounced around the room, excited at the prospect of being uncles. 

Everything after that had been a blur .. doctor’s appointments. Prepping. More prepping. Worrying. The odd crying fit on both their parts and the insatiable need to touch and hold. 

The family had started to laugh at the pair of them whenever they wandered in late from wherever it was they had been holed up. Hair mussed, clothing not quite straight, colour high on their cheeks and both of them out of breath. An intimate laughter and giddiness following them wherever they went. 

Grandma just rolled her eyes and looking with love at her son would state.. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree..”

The Terrible Two would gag… Brothers were fun... 

The thoughts of family and the last five months started to fray at the edges as more pressing matters and urgencies made themselves known once more.. The distraction of his memories, what was needed to draw events out. 

Mind firmly back in the present. His body sang with sensation, his blood pounding with a staccato of rhythm through his veins. The unignorably feeling of silken heat moving down and around him making everything he'd been thinking about evaporate into recesses of this mind. sensation taking full control of his faculties. 

She'd seated herself fully, perched as she was. All glorious curves and hormonal fullness. 

She leaned forward, hair cascading long and luscious over her shoulders. The jasmine scent of her shampoo sweeping around them as the thick locks curtained them off from the outside world. With a sigh she dipped and capture his lips in her. 

The skim of her tongue, the graze of her teeth and he rolled them both. Settling her carefully amongst the cushions and sheets. Her hair tousled and fanned out around her, her swollen, laden breasts heaving. The rosy nubs hardened and puffed. 

She smiled up at him, sweat dampening the healthy glow that infused her skin. Pregnancy suited her, despite the morning sickness that hit at all hours of the day. 

Her form was still svelte. All long, sensuous, capable limbs and perfect, slender fingers. Just her curves were more pronounced now. Her breast rounding and filling with each passing week. Growing heavy in preparation for the flourishing life deep within her womb. Her belly now into the firth month, slowly burgeoning and becoming more prominent as their child grew.

His child… 

It shocked, thrilled and scared him everytime he thought of it. They’d made a life, a little person that would be a perfect mix of the both of them. It was awe inspiring and frightening all at the same time. 

His Kayo knew him so well. Her hand coming to rest on his scruffy cheek, drew his attention back to her. Her words hushed as a knowing smile quirked her kissed bruised lips. 

“Come back to me…”

He acquiesced without complaint, slipping within her soft folds.

“God, I love you…” He huffed in her ear as he once more began the dance that had gotten them into all of this. A dance that felt like the first time, every time.

“I know.. “ She breathed back, her legs encircling his waist. The heels of her perfect feet urging him on. “God.. don’t stop..”

And he didn’t. Lost to the moment once again, lost to each other. Breaths rapid, bodies entwined, they came together and pulled apart. Undulating. Joined in more than just physically until they came apart. Minds, bodies and souls drifting off into the bliss of their own making. 

TBC

8-8-8


	2. Darah Hidup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start going South.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Veg●notable:** I've written this story a bit differently then I have others so I hope it flows alright. 
> 
> Additionally - each part is titled after a Malay word that have been provided through Google and various sites. Any errors can be blamed on my ignorance as I am not multilingual… sorry in advance..
> 
>  **Blanket warning:** Medical conditions associate with pregnancy. 
> 
> **Characters:** Virgil, Kayo, Scott, Grandma and Jeff (V/K)
> 
>  **Location:** TaG-verse AU | Tracy Island
> 
> ENJOY

It wasn’t until the next day that they noticed the bleeding. 

Standing in front of the mirror, Virgil swiped his towel across its fogged surface leaving a streak of clear glass in its wake.

It seemed that he’d gotten a bit carried away with his hot shower. Figuring that after last night’s rescue and the following extracurriculars of a marathon nature when he got home, the scalding water would help loosen up some of his sore muscles. 

Rolling his shoulders, he tossed his towel on the side of the nearby tub and took a good, long look at himself in the mirror. Considering the lack of sleep, he didn’t look too worse for wear. 

Scruff on his jaw line, hair a wild mess from being towel dried but other than that, he looked and felt rested. 

Dragging a hand through his damp hair, he ruffled it. He needed a cut again, it was taking a herculean amount of product to get the thick stands to stand on end and to not curl. Not that Kayo minded it being a bit shaggier on top. Gave her something to hold on to… 

Grinning as a flash of the previous night danced through his head, he looked down and grumbled. This train of thought was not the wisest idea and he tried to think of anything but the previous night’s activities. Kayo needed her rest and he was not going to wake her up cause he needed to scratch an itch. 

Figuring distraction was probably the least likely to end up with him doing just that, he started going through the things he needed to get done on his ‘TO DO’ list. After repeating it and modifying a few parts, he contemplated his latest report that he still owed Scott and his Father. He’d been a bit preoccupied the night before so hadn’t gotten around to finishing it... 

Looking down again, he rolled his eyes and reached for his hair product. Ignoring the damn thing was another option. It couldn’t stay that way forever and really, he had things to do and the thought of walking around with that saluting his family was not what he called an idle good morning.

Finishing up with his hair, he snagged up his boxer and jeans and eyeballed his razor before saying a quiet screw it. He really didn’t want to have to deal with razor burn today so he was going to keep the scruff. Besides, he liked the rugged air it gave him. 

Boxers on, jeans up, stuff tucked away he did another glance at the mirror to make sure he was presentable and went in search of a shirt. 

It was as he was coming out of the bathroom that he heard the gasp from Kayo. Turning to check on her as he reached into the closet to grab something at random, he quirked a brow. 

“Tan, you okay?” 

She looked over at him from the side of the bed though he was unable to see her features as she was backlit by the window. 

Receiving no response in return he gave up on his shirt and went to her. Stepping around the bed and blocking the sun that had silhouetted her form. 

She was looking down at her hands and it wasn’t until she looked up at him that he saw the terror radiating out of her peridot depths.

“Virgil” Her voice was small and like no tone he’d ever heard her use before. 

He was about to ask her again what was wrong when she raised her hands for him to see. Her shaking fingertips were smeared crimson with blood 

\---

The odd note Scott picked up in Virgil’s voice from across the lounge drew him to his feet before he knew he’d even moved. 

Coming up beside his Grandmother, he caught the tail end of her conversation but without context he couldn’t piece together what the issue was. 

“What was that about?” Concern lacing his voice as he watched his Grandmother jot something down on a data pad. “Virgil sounded upset.”

Jeff looked up from his paper out on the balcony, Scott’s hurried movements obviously drawing his attention.

“Everything okay, Mother?” He called, taking up his cane and pushing up to his feet. 

“I’m not sure, Dear but it’s nothing you need to fret about at the moment. Go back to your paper and put your feet up, you’re supposed to be taking it easy.” 

Jeff being just as stubborn as his sons didn’t comply and tottered over to them. Scott resisted the urge to chuckle as his grandmother rolled her eyes and commented under her breath about bull-headed Tracy men. 

Not wanting to buoy his father’s blatant civil disobedience or provide an additional source of ire to his Grandmother, he kept his face neutral . Bad enough one of them was defying the matriarch. 

“What’s up with Virgil?”

“I’m not sure, dear. He asked me to come up to his rooms.” She answered as she turned away and headed for the elevator. “Scott, honey? Can you run down to the infirmary and grab my kit? I left it on the bench by the door.” 

“Sure thing, Grandma.” And he bolted for the stairs, leaving the elevator for his Grandmother and Father to take up to the upper levels of the villa. 

\--- 

When Scott made it back upstairs with bag in hand his father was leaning against the wall outside Virgil’s door. Arms crossed over his chest and body language not at all happy. 

He nodded at Scott as he trotted down the hallway. “Scott, Grandma said to go on in.”

“Dad, do you know what’s going on? The trip down to the infirmary had all sorts of images flying through his head and considering his sister in law slash adoptive sibling was five months pregnant the pictures had not been pretty. “Is Kayo okay?”

His father shook his head and shrugged. “I’m not sure, son but if I can hazard a guess something is amiss. Hurry up and go on in.” 

Scott did just that. Tapping the control, the panel slid open with barely a sound and he entered the dimly lit sanctuary of the married couple. 

His brother was standing beside the bed, his posture tense and arms crossed tightly over his broad chest. A mirror image of what he’d just seen out in the hallway.

Kayo was in bed, her back up against a mountain of pillows, dark hair a tumbling waterfall about her shoulders. Her face was ashen and blank of expression as his Grandmother whispered to her quietly. Her head nodded a few times in acknowledgement to whatever was being said to her is hushed tones. 

Virgil looks just about as well and his haunted eyes turned up to Scott as he stepped further into the room. 

“Oh, good Scott you found it. Bring it here please.” His Grandmother was in full on Doctor Tracy mode, her hand outstretched for the well loved satchel of her trade. 

Handing it over, he stepped back beside his brother and spoke in low tones to him as his Grandmother started pulling things out of her bag. 

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Virgil shook his head and Scott prodded him to spill. “Virgil, talk to me.”

His brother sighed and his shoulders slumped. Caving into the demand with very little resistance. “She started bleeding..”

Scott’s brow shot up and his eyes went to Kayo. “Are they okay?” 

“I don’t know. Vitals are a bit off but Kayo is in shock so getting info out of her has been...difficult…”

Raising a hand, Scott placed it on his brother’s bare shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Anything I can do?” 

Tired eyes shifted his way and the words that followed were simple. “You already are doing something.” 

Scott’s gave a small smile of reassurance and flung his arm around Virgil’s broad back in a one armed hug. “You got it.” 

Pushing up from the edge of the bed their Grandma turned to face the pair, medical scanner in hand and urged the two men out the door into the hallway. 

Their Father’s worried face greeted them and he hobbled over to Virgil but his eyes tracked his mother looking for answers. 

His grandmother held up her hand to forestall the incoming inquiries and stepped up to Virgil. 

“Virgil, honey?” The worried engineer was instantly at attention. “I need you to contact Dr. Coxley. Let him know what’s going on.” 

“Scott, I need you to stay with your brother and fill your Father in on what’s going on. After which I need you to prep Tracy Two for flight. We need to make a trip to Auckland as soon as possible.”

Virgil sucked in a breath and went to pass his Grandmother to go back to his wife’s side but the older woman barred his approach. 

Placing a hand on the center of his chest, she waited until she had his full attention. “She needs to stay calm and rest right now. Go deal with the Doctor and take a moment for yourself. You getting agitated isn’t going to be of any help. I’ll take care of her while you're gone.”

“Scott,” Her gaze shifted away again leaving so space for Virgil to protest. 

Scott understood what wasn’t being said as this Grandmother’s eyes tracked back over to Virgil. “Don’t worry, Grandma. I got him.”

“I know you do, dear” And with that she stepped back in the the quiet room

8-8-8

TBC


	3. Selamat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Veg●notable:** Just a little filler bit that gets it own part… 
> 
> Any errors in this are purely my own… 
> 
> **Rating and General warning:** Mature content. 
> 
> **Characters:** Scott, Jeff, Virgil, Kayo, and Grandma (V/K)…..
> 
>  **Location:** TaG-verse AU | Enroute to Auckland Gen.
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> 8-8-8

Two hours later found Tracy Two taxiing down the runway at the GDF Auckland Airforce base with Scott at the helm. His brother had wanted to fly in Two and truthfully the flight would have been quicker but the big cargo plane was far from inconspicuous. 

They needed to keep a low profile. So far they had managed to keep the news of the pair’s marriage out of the media but there were rumours beginning to circulate. A few images captured on telescopic drone lenses had popped up in various media outlets over the last year that suggested that Virgil and Kayo were anything but adopted siblings. 

Luckily though John with the aid of Eos and iR security had managed to displace the gossip mill with carefully crafted videos confirming the pairs whereabouts as being anywhere but the locations suggested in the images. 

There had been a couple close calls but for the most part they had waylaid any further suspicion. Though if anyone was to take a closer look at things the carefully laid network of lies would crumble. 

And now that Kayo was pregnant; as badly planned but joyous an event that it was, it wouldn’t take much for some intrepid newshound to put two and two together if they caught wind that Kayo was expecting. And that was the last thing they needed.

With her uncle on the loose and already vowing to crush the Tracy legacy there was no telling what would happen if the lunatic got word that his only living blood with the exclusion of his brother was carrying the spawn of his hated enemy. 

Scott had actually had the foresight to have John and Eos come up with scenarios for just that occasion and he found the results mind boggling and scary to say the least. 

He liked to think that they were prepared but with the Hood, there was no being sure. His hate for Jeff and the Tracy name had only increased since the patriarch had been returned to Earth and from what little that i.R operatives like Penny had been able to uncover. The Hood’s pockets were dark and very deep.

Swinging Tracy Two into the shelter of a secure hanger, Scott started post flight with the help of his father and brought the 30 million dollar craft to a stop. 

A thump thump of the fuselage signaled the all clear to disembark before he released the lock on the door.

“All right, the hanger’s secure. We can pop the door.” He called back into the passenger cabin.” 

Unbuckling he stood and helped his father to his feet. 

“Smooth flight, Son. Even smooth landing.” 

“Well, this thing is a cake walk in comparison to One and all her finickiness but I wouldn’t change her for the world.”

Jeff chuckled. “I don’t blame you there. Luxury is for …” He caught himself there and Scott had to chuckle himself. 

”You’ve been spending too much time talking to Lee again haven’t you. Don’t let Grandma hear you talking like that.. “

“Oh perish the thought, she’d have a bar of soap shoved in my mouth before I even drew the breath needed to protest.”

Scott clapped his Dad on the back and stepped out of the flight cabin. The door to the personal jet was already unlatched and open and from where he stood he could see their security detail waiting at the bottom of the short flight of stairs. 

Getting Virgil’s attention while he fussed with Kayo, he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. “Our ride is here. Ready whenever you are.”

“With bells on.” Virgil said with a grunt as he bent down and scooped his wife up. 

“I can walk.” Kayo’s grumped, her protest ignored as Virgil carried her out of the plane and down the gangway to the waiting black SUV, their Grandmother following close in their wake. 

“We’ll meet you at Auckland Gen’.“ Scott informed watching as the head of their security team split the group in two to cover the family members present. 

“Alright, Dear.” His grandmother waved, disappearing into the dark interior of the large vehicle. 

He watched a moment as the SUV pulled away, the large door opening just enough for it to pass through before vanishing from view. 

“Okay, Hubbert what you got for me?”

—-

There was an ebb and flow into the seedy side of the city. People came and went, flowing in through the doors and down the street. Blanketing the hole is a wall internet café with life. Transient and the like came to this desolate corner of the city for one purpose and one purpose only. 

To access the hidden world. The one that was skulking in the shadowy doorways and back aisles that one could find anywhere in the world if you knew just where to look. 

There was no avoiding it for where there was light there was darkness. In that darkness that’s where one individual was most at home. 

Little was known of him even in these dubious and unsavory circles but the mere mention of his name would have even the most hardened checking over their shoulders and seeking the closest exit. 

His reputation was such that the one thing he was known for was the wake of death that he left in his path. Those of the people who opposed or crossed him even in the underworld found they were swiftly bereft of life. 

It was a well cultivated tidbit that he nursed and nourished regularly. For to get anywhere in this world, respect even ill gotten was necessary. 

When his mind was set to task there was no keeping him from his goals and he would plow over anything that got in his way. It was the doggedness that he had been known for prior to his life of crime and one that suited his mission well. 

Not that much of his prior life existed anymore. He’d made sure of that.

Of all the other things he had accomplished one that he took greatest pride in was his information network. His web was vast and it ventured into nooks and crannies the world over. The spidery tendrils far reaching and numerous though very few were even aware of it. 

Over the years he’d had a lot of time to improve his skills. Meandering in the dark since his downfall at the hands of Jeff Tracy. And in that darkness he had thrived. 

Now as he sat in an ill lit corner of a grungy café garbed as a drunken vagrant, he grinned. The encrypted software on his screen flashing at him. Information received and compiled. Orders sent out and acknowledged. 

He had what he needed for now. It was only a matter of time before he had it all. 

8-8-8

TBC


	4. Peperiksaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Veg●notable:** Just a quick one. Though medical terms and conditions are real I am not an expert and these conditions have been purely used to enhance the events that are to unfold. Any errors in my research and experiences for this are strictly my own 
> 
> Ty to @gumnut-logic and @scribbles97 for the brainstorming help and the encouragement. 
> 
> **Previous:** Part 1 | Part 2 Bit 1 & Bit 2 | Part 3
> 
>  **Rating and General warning:** Mature content head. If you are not a fan of medical issues of a female nature in relation to pregnancy please proceed with caution. 
> 
> **Characters:** Virgil, Kayo, (V/K)…..
> 
>  **Location:** TaG-verse AU | Auckland Gen.
> 
> E N J O Y
> 
> 8-8-8

“Lift your hips, please” The female technician asked kindly, her hand patting her knee in reassurance as she indicated the triangular wedge and large absorbent square pad. “I’m just going to slip this under your pelvis.” 

Kayo shifted her gaze back to the technician briefly before complying. The tech was gentle, her hands though gloved were warm and caring and a light of understanding shone in her intelligent eyes. 

“That’s right, scooch down a bit, that’s it.. Perfect. I know it’s not the most comfortable but this shouldn’t take long. Okay?” She smiled warmly at Kayo before moving down the end of the bed and pulling the metal bracing that was tucked in either side out. 

“Sorry, these are cold. With all the technology we have we still haven’t come up with a better set up for these.. Sometimes the simplest things are the best.” She reached down and tapped one of Kayo’s feet and with little resistance Kayo did as she was asked. Settling one and then the other into the stirrups.

Kayo looked up to the ceiling, heat high on her cheeks as the unsettling feeling of being vulnerable and exposed crept in even though she was technically still covered. 

The urge to sit up and bolt also made an appearance and she quickly checked the exits. She didn’t like this. She felt trapped and naked in the paper-like temporary hospital johnny they had supplied her and her flight or fight response was kicking into overdrive. 

The observant technician leaned over her and caught her eyes. “It’s okay. This is standard procedure and you’ll be out of here before you know it. I won’t start though until your husband is here, would that make you feel better?” 

The woman’s lips turned up again, laugh lines around her kindly mouth and eyes rising up with the action. “I’ll just turn the lights down a bit to make you more comfortable, by the way, my name is Mariam and you’re in good hands. Doctor Coxley is a fantastic OB-Gyn. You couldn’t ask for a better doctor.”

Just then the door just behind them opened and a nondescript orderly breezed into the room pushing an ultrasound trolley and right behind him was Virgil. Gowned and gloved.

The orderly rolled the device up to Miriam and they had a conversation about programming upgrades that Kayo paid little attention to as Virgil came up the other side of the bed and took her hand. 

He bent down and brushed a kiss over her brow, a question in his loving eyes. Kayo just shook her head and he gave her hand a squeeze. 

“Dad and Grandma are out in the waiting room, Scott is off talking to our security detail. Hubbert and his team are here.” He told her by way of distraction. 

“Good.” Was all she could manage. 

Miriam finished setting up her equipment and plugging in the necessary information into the database. Newly gloved and gowned she settled down onto a wheeled stool and cleared her throat. 

“Okay, we are all set.” She plucked a wand out of its cradle and slipped a clear plastic sheath over it before adding a lubricating gel. Reaching around with her other hand, she adjusted Kayo’s covering and lay a hand on her shin. “I’ll make this as quick as I can but you may feel some discomfort so try to relax. Part your knees a bit for me.” 

Kayo squeezed Virgil’s hand and did as instructed. 

“Good, that’s perfect. Now take a deep breath. In one, two, three.. Out. One, two, three… that’s it.” 

Kayo bit her lip and turned her head to Virgil at the cold, mechanical intrusion. Even with modern day scanning equipment, internal aids were still needed to get clear, concise and detailed pictures.

Virgil skimmed her brow again, nonsensical words of comfort slipping quietly from his lips as the technician went about her exam. 

It hurt. God it hurt and Kayo couldn’t stop a tear from escaping. 

Virgil brushed it away as if it was never there and she tried to lose herself in the scent of him. She winced as the wand shifted and nudged deeper. 

“Sorry, dear.” Miriam’s voice drifted over, slightly distracted. “You’re doing great. I’m almost done.. Here, this might help distract you.”

The briefest of keystrokes and a rapid whump-whoosh, whump-whoosh of sound started to emit for the speakers. 

Kayo sucked in a breath and Virgil’s hand tightened around hers. 

“That’s a good heart beat. Little one doesn’t seem put off in the slightest of my unscheduled visit. Oh feisty one. Just gave me a kick. You got a fighter in there.”

Virgil grinned, eyes watery as he looked down at Kayo. “Just like Mom.” 

Kayo smiled back but winced again as Miriam moved the wand around. 

“I just need to take a few more measurements and pictures and I will be all done, this one is most likely going to hurt so take a deep breath.” She warned and waited for Kayo to comply.

Kayo stiffened, her nails digging into Virgil’s hand as pain shot through her pelvis and another tear slid down her cheek. 

“Almost done… just a little further…”

Kayo grit her teeth and the stat monitor that she was hooked up to beeped in protest. 

“There, got it.” The tech said, gently slipping the wand out and quickly disposing of the plastic covering in the biohazard bin. 

She turned back to Kayo, towel in hand, rolled it and settled it between her legs. 

“All done,” She informed, turning back to the monitor. “Bleeding has increased a bit but I had to be thorough. Make yourself comfortable and rest here for a bit while. Doctor Coxley will be in shortly to discuss the findings. Deep breath, Dear.. its done.” 

Kayo gave a single nod and Miriam left the pair in the dim lighting of the exam room. 

—-

The OB-Gyn looked up from his electronic chart at the pair and smiled warmly. 

“From what I can see of the ultrasound, the baby’s fine. The placenta is intact, no abruption. You have mild placenta previa though that I want to keep an eye on. It’s common to have it in the first few months of pregnancy but looking back through your chart this is the first that we’ve seen of it. 

“Have you had any blurred vision or headaches?” He asked, taking Kayo’s wrist and glancing down at his watch. 

She gave a shrug and with trepidation supplied. “A little here and there.” 

Virgil’s instantly stilled. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kayo looked away. “I didn’t think anything of it ..”

“Kayo…”

“I was going to bring it up at our next prenatal and I didn’t want to worry you. You have enough on your plate..

Before Virgil could say more the Doctor hmm’ed and let go of her hand. “You’re BP is elevated. Have you been getting adequate rest? Not overworking yourself?”

“Yes”

“No.” Virgil supplied frowning at Kayo with disapproval. There would be words later. 

The Doc hummed again. “Well, for the most part everything looks good, you just need to start taking things easier and get your blood pressure back to baseline. Preeclampsia is a sure fire result if you don’t.”

“The bleeding is that from…?” 

“The placenta previa aggravated by a small vaginal tear.” He replied with a raised eyebrow that had Virgil cursing. “The amount of bleeding can be attributed to that and the pregnancy in general. There are a lot of things going on down there. The tear will heal up on its own but you two have to take it easy for a bit. At least two weeks of no activity of any kind.”

I want you to put your feet up and rest, young lady. No work, no play. Just veg out and let this strapping husband of yours do all the work.

The chances are even with rest, the bleeding will continue so we need to be careful as you get closer to your due date. I want to see you in a couple weeks time to check things out again and see how you’re progressing.

Also until then.. No flying. I will make arrangements to come to you. Keeping your feet turf side is the best course of action right now..excluding the trip home. If I see an improvement when next we meet we will see about modified activities. Both work related and other.” 

They both nodded in understanding. 

“Good. If you have any questions, concerns or if anything changes let me know. My line is always open to you both.” Setting the chart back in the cradle, the Doc gave another warm smile. “Everything will be just fine. Relax and enjoy this time because before you know if your lives are going to be flipped on their heads.”

“Thanks, Doctor Coxley. We really appreciate you coming in on your night off.”

Doctor Coxley, held up his hand. “It’s no bother at all. You and your family do enough for the world at large, it’s only right of me to return the favour. 

I’ll start the discharge paper but take your time. There is no rush.” He pointed to the room’s only other door. “ Just through that door is a small ensuite bathroom, fully supplied with whatever you might need.” 

Doctor Coxley looked to Virgil, “ Just keep an eye out for dizziness.” 

He settled his stethoscope back around his neck and he pushed up from his wheeled stool. “One more thing, I just need your verbal consent to discuss treatment options and follow up with Doctor Tracy. Are you fine with that?”

Virgil helped Kayo swing her leg off the side of the bed, his hands gentle but his posture stiff and radiating barely contained disquiet. Kayo said nothing, just nodded her head. 

“Great. Take care and call me anytime” And the Doctor slipped from the room.. 

8-8-8

TBC


	5. Kesan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Veg●notable:** Any errors in this are strictly my own
> 
>  **Rating and General warning:** Mature content head. If you are not a fan of medical issues of a female nature in relation to pregnancy please proceed with caution.
> 
>  **Characters:** Virgil, Kayo, (V/K)…
> 
>  **Location:** TaG-verse AU | Auckland Gen.
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> 8-8-8

The room grew incredibly and uncomfortable quiet as soon as the Doctor left and Kayo idly fingered the gold band that encircled her ring finger.

Of all the things she could have done and had done; keeping things from Virgil was one that she hadn’t actively participated in since becoming a couple. Total transparency had been one of the fundamental elements of their relationship.

Sure they sometimes kept things to themselves for a bit until they could process but they always went to each other to discuss whatever was bothering them. And here she was going against one of the main tenants they’d built their whole life together on. All due to fear of worrying him unnecessarily.

She’d fallen back on old habits that she’d sworn she wouldn’t ever resort to again. Holding stuff back from her family had only resulted in unnecessary pain and mistrust. Though none of the brothers would admit that trust had been lost, she knew there had been some that had slipped out of her reach.

Looking at the heavy boots of her lover and confidant Kayo couldn’t figure out where to start to repair the damage she had done. Probably leading with an apology would be the best bet but she wasn’t sure if Virgil was ready to hear her.

She forced her mouth to move and head to rise. She was a Kyrano, damn it and she would face this mess head on just like she’d be taught all those years ago.

“Virgil…”

He held a hand up and stepped up to her side, taking her elbow to help her to her feet. “I don’t want to discuss it right now. We need to get you home and in bed before our security detail has kittens. We’ve been here long enough.”

God, that hurt.

Getting her feet under her, she leaned into her husband and pushed to her feet. Wobbling a bit as the room fogged out a bit around the edges.

Virgil sighed, steadied her and in an easy movement of one used to carting people’s broken bodies around he scooped her up into his arms as if she weighed no more than a feather.

Kayo, thanked him and he shrugged it off as he stepped through the door to the ensuite bathroom and set her down on the toilet.

“Do you want me to stay or…?” He asked, looking around the small space and poking at the shower controls.

Kayo contemplated her options but she really didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts right now. As much as it pained her to have to see the hurt shadowing her husband’s eyes she didn’t trust herself to be able to keep her feet firmly under her.

“Stay…please.”

Virgil gave a curt nod and rolled up his sleeves, the corded muscles of his forearms flexing as he folded the fabric out of the way. “Shower?” he questioned, bobbing his head in the direction of the open faced enclosure.

“Please.”

He turned his broad back and started to fiddle with the controls. Adjusting the temperature and pressure settings until he was satisfied.

Kayo took a moment to look around the tiled space. It was tastefully decorated but completely functional. A full length mirror took up one wall to help dispel any claustrophobia. The colours were all warm toned and pleasing patterns. The lines; all clean and easy to maintain but with an air of elegance.

There was a charming framed print just inside the door out of the way of any of the mandatory grab bars and emergency assistance buttons. Though as she inspected it she wasn’t so sure it was a print…

Basically the place was designed to comfort those that could afford it with no expense spared. The tile flooring beneath her bare feet was even heated and it spoke to how adequately financed the hospital was.

Probably helped that Tracy Industries had made various large donations over the years… not that the general public knew that.

Wishing to break the uncomfortable silence, she pointed to the painting. “Is that real?”

Virgil stole a quick look at it before pursing his lips and nonchalantly shrugging. “Yes, though not one of that artist’s better known work or best for that matter.”

Reaching over her head, he plucked a towel off a wooden linen shelf and set it on the counter before taking her arm and guiding her back to her feet.

“All set. You read to go?”

She indicated that she was and Virgil pulled the ties of her johnny loose and slipped it from her arms.

“Do you need the …?”He indicated the toilet and she shook her head.

“I’m fine, I just want to clean up and get out of here.”

Kneeling down he made quick work of her undergarments, throwing away anything that needed disposing off quickly and efficiently. His own medical training and detachment to what he saw taking firm hold over his emotions.

“I second that notion..” He mumbled leading her over to shower. He eyed the stall a moment, seemed to decide something and shucked his own clothing to step in behind her.

“One can never be too clean.” He commented off handedly, bracing her with his strong hands on her slender hips.

The water was just the right temperature and she couldn’t resist moaning as it hit her skin. Warm water cascaded down and washed away the evidence of the day, circled around her feet and down the drain and she tried to watch it in a detached way.

Feeling her resolve to keep it together starting to shatter she reached for the soap but Virgil beat her too it. Taking the bar between his hands he lathered it up and started the process of cleaning her.He was meticulous, soaping up every inch of her from her toes to her thighs and back down again.

There was nothing sexual to it, just caring determination that she had a hard time processing considering the wound she had inflicted.

Looking anywhere but at her husband and she tried to contain herself but it was a losing battle and she didn’t think she had the energy reserves to keep up the front.

Virgil pressing up against her back and kissing the crown of her head was her undoing. It was as if he had sensed her teetering and he knew exactly what she needed.p

The unwanted tears she’d been holding back finally escaped down her cheeks and she sagged against him, his arms encircling her waist and pulling her close.

“I’m so sorry.” She whimpered and he held on tight while she cried into the shower.

—

An incoming message pinged as a chipped cup was raised to thin lips.

Eyes of an unnatural chartreuse, flashed a malcontent yellow. Bionics rings that lined one iris glowing dangerously bright as a flare of anger sparked to life.

Narrow lips pulled back in a snarl of disgust and his cup was sent sailing. Blistering tea splashing in a blood like spray across a stained wall and dripping on to the floor to mix with putrid waste that littered the illegal café.

The burned out grunt manning the counter bulked in retaliation at the adverse display of destruction. Stepping around the counter with the intent of confronting the offender.

Malice filled eyes turned to him and all thoughts of bravery fled. The narcotics devotee just barely this side of sober latching onto his instinctual response of self preservation that the evil before him threatened.

Like the cockroach he was, scabby skinned and oily he scampered away, hands up in a weak display of surrender. Slinking back behind his offensive counter; a feeble block of dry rot and duct tape placed between him and the cloud of disrepute that encompassed the back corner of the store.

Snarling teeth ground and gnashed in hatred and the long, clean agile fingers that protruded from tatted fingerless gloves threw up a dark web portal beside the offending information.

Orders sent were blunt; concise and decidedly wicked. A plan was forming and the evil snarl turned up into an unholy grin. More information would be needed. It was always needed but the source this time could be one of his own making and his pawns would fall into place.

After many years of trying, a solution and an end appeared to finally be within sight.

The light of the console before him flickered and changed as coded responses started to scroll by. Looking up across the so-called establishment to the waste of skin and bone shivering behind the counter, he pushed from his station and stood…

8-8-8

TBC


	6. Keluarga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Veg●notable:** Little something for Fluffember on tumblr .. works for several prompts… Brothers, warmth and together…
> 
> Any errors in this are strictly my own
> 
>  **Rating and General warning:** Mature content head. If you are not a fan of medical issues of a female nature in relation to pregnancy please proceed with caution.
> 
>  **Characters:** Virgil, Kayo, (V/K) Scott, Alan, John, Gordon and Grandma.
> 
>  **Location:** TaG-verse AU | Tracy Island
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> 8-8-8
> 
> 8-8-8

The flight home was thankfully an uneventful affair.

Kayo had fallen asleep almost as soon as the jet’s door had been closed and Virgil had been by her side holding her hand the whole way back to their island.

When the island finally came into sight there was a collective sigh of relief. The stress of everything having sucked the energy right out of all of them and home meant safety, comfort and more importantly; sleep.

Tucking Kayo safely back into their marital bed saw Virgil relaxing for the first time since… well since he’d woken up that morning..God, had it only been twelve hours ago? It felt like a lifetime and the exhaustion weighed on him furiously.

Not that he would be able to get much sleep tonight.

Leaning over his sleeping wife, he adjusted the sheets and brushed her forehead with a kiss. She stirred slightly and turned into him, always one to seek his heat even on a tropical island and her eyes blinked open myopically.

“Shhh, it’s okay. We’re home. Go back to sleep.”

Kayo snuggled further under the covers and quiet ‘Love you’ drifted his way as he emptied his pockets of his ID, wallet and personal communication.

A light knock on their door, had him turning and he toed off his boots to muffle his movements before he traversed the short distance. Opening it he was only mildly surprised to find his brothers on the other side.. All of them.

Holding up a finger he glanced back into the room to make sure everything was in order and that Kayo would have everything she needed. Not that it looked like she would be rising anytime soon. The whole affair of the day had done her in.

Truthfully, he was happy she was finally getting some rest even if it was ordered and dismantling Shadow had been in his back pocket as a way to convenience her.

Surprisingly though after going through all the details with his family when they were discharged, Kayo looked like she wasn’t in the mood for any more lecturing so the Shadow card hadn’t needed to be played.

She’d barely moved since they’d left the hospital except when he’d move her. He’d woken her up long enough to pour a drink of electrolytes down her throat and a protein bar into her belly and she’d been out again barely after swallowing the lot.

An uncomfortable trip to the bathroom later which his Grandmother had seen to though he had been hovering just outside the door in case he was needed. A change of clothes and into bed she went. Out like a light again before her head even hit the pillow.

He was done in himself but his brain was running in circles which didn’t look like it would be giving up anything time soon. So the company just outside the door was a welcome distraction.

Satisfied that his wife would be alright. He set his comms to alert him if she woke up and carefully crept out the door.

“Hey Virg,” Alan whispered, stepping up to his brother and giving him a hug. “How’s Kay? She gonna be alright?”

Virgil hugged his brother back, taking the opportunity to ruffle his hair while he was at it.

Alan grumbled at the action and wiggled away. Smoothing his hair back into place as soon as he was free and Virgil couldn’t help the smile that upturned his lips at the disgruntled look his littlest brother shot him.

“Hey Space Case. She’s sleeping but Doc said she’ll be alright. She just needs to get some rest.”

“Looks like you could use some yourself.” Gordon observed and moved in for a hug as well.

“Thanks, Squid. Glad you noticed.”

“Well someone has to keep you honest and Kayo..” His eyes did a sweep of him from head to toe. “Well, she’s blinded by all that muscle.“

The swat Virgil sent the aquanaut's way as easily dodged as he danced out of reach.

Laughing as he used Alan as a human shield who protested loudly at being manhandled, he tossed out “All that bulk is slowing you down, you should lay off the protein shakes.”

Virgil just rolled his eyes. Trust Gordon to do whatever he could to lighten the mood with whatever tomfoolery he had at his disposal.

It was at that point that he noticed John standing in the back of the crowd of brotherly forms. “John, when did you get here?’

John just shrugged, “Not long ago. I came as soon as I could but that storm system off the coast made taking the elevator down impossible.

“It’s good to see ya in the flesh.” Virgil smiled, stepping forward enveloping the communications expert in a hug. John’s hugs were rare but the returned squeeze was given freely, a testament to the support system his brothers were offering.

“You too, brother mine.”

Scott stepped up next, though he’d been at the hospital with the couple. “Anything you need, let us know.” He offered and the round of hugging continued.

“I know and I appreciate it.”

He could always count on his family when the chips were down, there was no doubt about that.

Scott released him, one hand giving his shoulder a squeeze and tipped his head towards the door at Virgil’s back. “Doc’s made arrangements to come out in a couple weeks’ time. Just had the call come through with the details. Shouldn’t be a problem getting him out here for it. Between us and Aunt Val we have plenty of pilots who can give him a lift.”

“Great, I’m sure Kay will be thrilled.” The hand on his shoulder squeezed again and Scott gave him a knowing look.

“She’s a fighter. Hates being benched just as badly if not more so than we do.”

“That’s what I’m worried about..”

“Meh don’t worry about it. With the Great Doctor Sally Tracy with her sights set on her, Kayo doesn’t stand a chance.” Gordon piped up. “Trust me on that one. She’ll be lucky if she can manage to wiggle a toe without Grandma noticing.”

“Well she had to be super vigilant with you, Gordo. We still have no clue how you managed to change the electronic audio to Spanish from the couch.”

Gordon stood up taller, primped in all his mastery of everything prankster. “Trade secret. If I tell you, I would have to kill you.”

This time there was no dodging the swats directed at his head from three older siblings though Alan yet again shrieked in protest as he was tossed about like a sac of meat. 

—

Sally was a practical woman with simple tastes and simple pleasures. A night of bridge with the girls at the local social club, bocce ball every other Tuesday with fellow medical alumni and curling once a month with her bereavement group who had become like an extended family to her after her husband had passed.

Simple things, never extravagant.

She grew up with the mentality that to get what you wanted took hard work and determination. Blood, sweat and tears was her motto through her years of medical training and her intern placement in one of the busiest hospitals in the U.S.

She’d worked hard to get where she was today despite the trials and tribulations of being widowed, dealing with her own grief and that of her son’s and taking charge of his young brood while he wallowed in his pain.

She didn’t fault Jeff for his actions, she understood them intimately. She’d lost herself in taking care of the boys to help keep the pain at bay. Oftentimes pushing them just as hard as she did herself. In the end though despite the odds, she thought everything had turned out all right.

Was the road easy? No. Far from it. Was there things she wished she had handled differently? Of course. Her son disappearing into a bottle of despair being one of them. But the boys had been raised well by their dear mother even if only for a short time.

The eldest who remembered her memory took that care, love and devotion their mother had been known for and poured it into the younger two. Doing everything within the power of their shattered world to keep the family in one cohesive piece even when their father was absent both mentally and physically.

They’d survived and come out the other end stronger than anything she could have imagined and she wasn’t afraid to admit it and how proud she was of every single one of them.

And true form when one of the brothers stumbled the other four were right there to steady him and get him back on his feet. Providing whatever support that was needed in their own individual ways.

When others would bolt, her boys rallied. Diving in head first to shore up whoever was in need. It’s what made them great at what they did. That core strength of love and support radiated out of everything they touched and because of that they’d helped more than she could count.

Here she was, coming to check on her adoptive granddaughter and her loving boys where right were she expecting them to be. Standing as a unit outside Virgil’s door. Surrounding him and holding him up with hugs, pats on the back and caring words.

She stopped and kept back a few paces, letting them have their moment and watching all the love. They deserved this moment cause they were few and so far in between.

Rescuing the world didn’t leave much time for brotherly interaction and these precious moments needed to be cherished.

Leaning against the wall, she allowed a soft smile to grace her lips. Something in her movement must have alerted her boys though because no sooner had she settled than one by one they turned her way. Not surprised in the least to find her there.

She looked at them, taking in the details of the men they had grown into and she locked the details away for safekeeping.

Scott with the little licks of grey at his temple a sign of the stress the last years had put on them all but his eyes sporting the beginnings of laugh lines.

Virgil, his quiet nature and artist spirit. Steadfast even with his wife just feet away resting with their babe growing in her belly. As worried as he was for he felt things more deeply than all of them he put on a brave face. Not wanting youngest brothers to see him waver even though she knew he was.

His eyes spoke volumes. She could see the exhaustion and fear in them but even so he graced her with a small smile in return.;

John, her star baby. When had he come down? Shocked, she frowned slightly as she took in his uniform. He’d need to wear that for a while until he acclimated to Earth’s gravity again.. A downside to living in the stars so far away. How he managed the isolations, she had no idea. He’d grown up in a house so full of life until there hadn’t been but he’d silently held on. Striving to be the best at what he did. 

Next was the vivacious Gordon. Beams of sunshine in his hair and mischief in his eyes. He’s seen and done a lot in his short life. Days so dark with despair as his broken body healed. She’s spent many an hour sitting with him in the VA hospital watching and keeping him company as his body painfully knit itself back together again after every surgery but for all of it. He never complained with the exception of food. Just grinned and bared it though she could see the cracks. He'd come through it all, scarred and sporting a motley collection of surgical steel plates and bolts and kept on smiling.

And lastly her baby boy, Alan. Her rocket man. He’d missed so much in life. A normal childhood, school, friends and typical boyhood misadventures. First date, prom, graduation but he’d still done the family proud and held his head up high. He flew the stars and was living a dream most kids his age could only dream about. A tender age but the top of his field and he got to fly a rocket ship. What kid wouldn’t love that? 

Her boys. No, her men. Through diversity and trauma they all stood tall and together.

Pushing away from the wall she went to them and was lost in a sea of hugs.

8-8-8

TBC


	7. Kesalahan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Veg●notable:** Any errors in this are strictly my own
> 
>  **Rating and General warning:** Mature content head. If you are not a fan of medical issues of a female nature in relation to pregnancy please proceed with caution.
> 
>  **Characters:** Virgil, Kayo, (V/K) Jeff, Scott and Grandma.
> 
>  **Location:** TaG-verse AU | Tracy Island
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> 8-8-8

The quiet tinny sound of music and a steady bass beat were the first things Kayo noticed as she started to drift in the land between wakefulness and sleep. 

Grogginess sat heavily on her achy body but the comforting scents of home; a pleasant mix of the sea and her husband’s aftershave, greeted her waking mind.

Opening her eyes just enough to peer through her lashes she was surprised to find the room still heavily shadowed with the exception of the table lamp set on low across from the foot of the bed. 

Its soft light spilled gently into the room and played over the form of her husband. Casting a juxtaposition of shadows and light across his stubbled jaw and the little dent in his chin she loved so much. 

She wondered briefly who their child would take after. Her husband’s strong handsome features or her Malay curves and angles. Either way, she thought as she shifted her hand to cup the swell of her belly, she would love the child with all she was worth. 

There was no way she was going to let this little go through the beginning of its life like she had. Running and hiding from a mad man bent on destruction. 

Pushing those thoughts aside she turned her mind back to Virgil. 

He’d pulled up one of the arm chairs from their small sitting room to the side of the bed. His bare foot was perched up on the side of the bed while he tinkered on a data pad that was resting on an upraised knee. 

He was awake, for that she was certain as he’d dawned a pair of headphones and he’s head was bobbing to whatever musical composition he was generating. 

Intent on whatever it was he was doing, Kayo just watched him. Enjoying the play of light through his tousled hair and the way he nibbled his lower lip when he was concentrating. A trait he swore he didn’t do.

It was a good five minutes before he looked up, his brow shooting up into his hairline when he noticed she was awake. 

Setting the data pad down, he pulled the headphones from his head. It was obvious he’d been doing whatever it was he was doing for some time but the banded, depression the headphones had left across the top of his head. 

He smiled at her, checking the time on the bedside chronometer and dragged a hand over his face as he stretched his shoulders out with a pop. 

“Hey,” There was a huskiness to his voice that had she been in better shape would have curled her toes. 

“Hey” She whispered back. “What are you working on?” 

Virgil shrugged, glancing down at the pad. “Nothing much, just passing the time.” 

“Can I hear it?” 

“It’s not done and really it’s just fiddling.” 

“You don’t have to sit vigil.” She said, holding her hand to him and hoping he would take it. “Doctor Coxley said I would be fine in a couple weeks.” 

“Yes, I do.” His reply was matter of fact. “And he did but had I been watching you better we wouldn’t be here now.” 

“Virgil…” Kayo sighed in exasperation, pushing herself up with some effort so she could see him better. She wasn’t going to have this conversation lying down like an invalid

Virgil came to her aid, sliding his arm across her back and holding her steady as he propped her pillows up. 

“Thanks.” She said, laying her hand on his cheek before he could turn away. She wanted him to kiss her but she wasn’t sure if they were there yet. 

He put his hand over hers, turning into her palm but he pulled away a moment later and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“You need anything?” It was asked as a distraction and Kayo knew it well. She’d used this trick a few times herself over the years. 

“Virgil, look at me.” 

He did, reluctantly. The fidgeting of his fingers against his knees as if he was running through scales told her he was uncomfortable and wanted to be discussing anything but this. 

“You’re not to take it all on yourself. I am just as much to blame, if not more so for this.” Kayo pointed at herself, circle her index finger around all of her and then some. 

“I was the one that messed up with my pill five months ago. I was the one that was pushing myself to do too much. I was the one that withheld things from you.”

“Which you apologized for.” He stated. “And five months ago I messed up just as much as you did. I’m the one with the medical training and I gave you those antibiotics.” 

Kayo nodded, and fiddled with the edge of the sheets at her waist. “You did but at the time, neither one of us was thinking very straight. Other things seemed more … pressing.”

That comment got a chuckle out of Virgil. “Ya, was kind of reckless of us. If Scott ever found out…” 

She smiled and nudged his backside with her covered knee. “Who said he doesn’t know. He might be just too embarrassed to say anything to us.” 

He peered back at her over his shoulder, a thick brow arched in curiosity. “What makes you say that?”

She only had to say one thing. “Biometrics.” 

Virgil groaned and dropped his face into his hands. “That would actually explain a lot.” 

“How so?”

Virgil pursed his lips in thought. “Odd little comments that seemed to say more than they did. The odd awkward silence.” he gave a shrug. “Like something was on the tip of the tongue but then the words never came..”

They sat in companionable silence for a moment. Kayo, languishing among her pillows and soft sheets. Virgil’s warmth comforting and lolling her mind. 

She caught herself, not wanting to fall back asleep just yet. Enjoying this quiet moment as their bridge to each other healed. 

“What time is it?”

“Late or early. Depends on which you prefer.” He rolled his shoulders, bracing his hands on his knees as if to get up. “Little after 4am. You’ve been asleep for about 5 hours.” 

“I’ve done nothing but sleep since we left Auckland.” 

“You needed it.” He replied, scrubbing a hand down his face. 

“And so do you.”

“I’m okay. Grandma will be up in a bit. She’s keeping taps on your vitals for the Doc.” 

She’d figured as much. If not Grandma than her husband would be but considering how tired he looked it was probably a good idea that Sally was doing it. 

Stretching, he got to his feet. Grimacing as his shoulder popped in the process, he rubbed at it absently. Obviously the way he had been sitting hadn’t agreed with the old injury and it was bothering him again. 

“Come to bed.” Hand out, she reached for him. “You need to get some sleep and by the way you keep massaging your shoulder it looks like your body agrees with me.” 

He hesitated a moment but ultimately the call to sleep won out. 

Grabbing the edge of his shirt, he tugged it over his head. Discording it lazily on the floor by the foot of their bed, a mere four feet from the laundry shoot..Kayo resisted the urge to scold. Men truly were lazy creatures, though Virgil for the most part picked up after himself there were times that she was reminded of that fact. 

His jeans followed and she rolled her eyes as they too ended up on the floor though the view more than made up for it. She’d always been a sucker for abs and Virgil’s were … well, words could not describe or do them any justice. 

A thick brow arched at her as he came around to the other side of the bed. “That is not going to help either of us.” He pointed out, slipping under the covers and opening his arm to her.

She took the invitation with ease, snuggling into his embrace and settling her head on his broad chest. “The next two weeks are going to suck.”

His chuckle rumbled through his chest and kissed her brow. “You’re telling me..”

— 

Scott read over the intel reports from security again and gave up three words in. He’d already gone over it several times and each time he came up with the same conclusion.

It was quiet on all fronts. Their unscheduled trip to the mainland had been completely unnoticed. Not one word of sightings of the famed Tracy Clan in any of the usual media outlets. Not even one captured image…. Nothing. 

He knew John and Eos cast a wide net when it came to protecting the family’s privacy but usually there was something out there. A comment on one of the social media platforms, a blip from the military junkies that loved to watch what sort of aircraft came in and out of various GDF bases despite the numerous no trespassing signs. And a personal jet with civilian tags would have garnered at least one comment somewhere… but there was nothing. 

Sighing, he dumped the reports on the desk and flopped into his seat. He was being paranoid but when it came to the safety of his family what choice did he have. Looking for things in the shadows when it was a bright and cheery day had been a habit born out of necessity over the years. And now that the Hood was at large… that habit had grown tenfold. 

The main reason for that was sitting in the lowered lounge going over stock reports and grumbling at some inventory issues at one of Tracy Industries aeronautical plants on the other side of the globe. 

The others were tucked away upstairs resting, he hoped. Though knowing his brother’s penchant for worrying that was an unlikely case. Kayo on the other hand had been sleeping on and off since returning to the island late last night so at least that was a blessing. 

Rubbing at his eyes again he contemplated tossing the whole lot at Penny and seeing what she could make of it. 

If he was being over the top, she would let him know in her polite aristocratic way but he knew she had her hands full at the moment with Kayo being out of action and having to compensate for the deficiency in man power. 

Usually this sort of thing was Kayo’s domain. She was an expert at reading the nuances of what was between the lines.. Or in this case; wasn’t. Seeing the patterns in the ebb and flow of people. Finding what was out of place or suspicious in a sea of normalcy. 

Being five months pregnant and now with complications put a wrench in that resource though and Scott didn’t dare take any of this to her, she didn’t need the stress and he didn’t need Virgil coming for his head. 

When the Bear was in full on protective mode of his mate.. Well lets just say the ferociousness of it could even unnerved Scott. 

Most of the mundane day to day tasks Scott had redelegated out among the TI security team. A group of well trained ex-forces members that Kayo had personally hand picked and vetted. 

They were a trustworthy lot that had been with them for several years and had never let them down. Trained, retrained, drilled and put through their paces on a regular, they never complained and were well compensated for all their hard work. 

Kayo was a very hands on person, taking on a lot of the nitty gritty daily duties that could easily be dispersed among the people at her disposal. It allowed her on one hand to get her finger on the pulse of what was going on around her and by extension her family. On the other hand by doing so she freed up her staff to focus on the more important task of protection. 

Thinking about protection, he was probably going to have to call someone up from the ranks that they could bring to the island. The security system’s here were in depth but there had to be someone they could use for the interim to maintain everything.. That was a job that he would have to prioritize over the next couple of days and another thing to add to his growing list. 

His father cursing, roused Scott from his thoughts. “Issues?” He asked, in need of distraction as he came around the desk. 

“Just eye strain and stupidity. I may need to make an appearance at the office to handle this personally.”

“Dad, I don’t think..” 

Jeff waved him off one handed. “I know. I know but I may not have a choice. The board is being unreasonably ornery with the current project projections and if the inventory issues aren’t sorted soon there is a real possibility of a delay on production…”

“This sounds rather familiar…” Scott groused. “You could always have legal look into the contract, see what wiggle room we have.”

“I’ve got Tom working on that now. It’s not something that is going to bankrupt us by any stretch of the imagination. It’s just a pain in the backside. “

“And the timing …”

“Exactly,” His Father yawned, stretching out on the couch. “ It’s the last thing we need at the moment.”

“What’s the last thing we need?” Came a feminine voice from the other side of the room. 

Father and son turned as one and blinked. 

“Good Heavens, Kayo you should be resting.” 

Kayo rolled her eyes and came further into the room. She was dressed simply in a pair of yoga pants and a Denver Tech sweater obviously belonging to Virgil considering how it dwarfed her petite frame. 

She was pale but looked rested. An air of calm surrounded her with no evidence of the fear that had been present the previous day. She looked settled and the relief of it had some of the tension leaving Scott. 

Hair hair was down, curling over and around her shoulders and by the whiff of jasmine he could pick up from where he was freshly from the shower. 

Scott looked past her expecting the large frame of his brother to be shadowing her.

“I convinced him to get some sleep.” She said, catching the direction of Scott’s gaze. “It was either that or I was going to sic Grandma on him. 

She toddled over to the lounge and Scott offered his hand to help her down the stairs. The look she shot him would have sent most people running for the hills but he wasn’t put off by it in the slightest. 

There was a silent war for but a moment until he arched a brow at her and she conceded. Taking his proffered hand and alighting down the stairs with ease. 

“You shouldn’t be on your feet.” Jeff spoke up, stepping to the side to offer her the closest couch. 

Her hand settled on the swell of her belly and she smiled with exasperation at Jeff. “I wanted to stretch my legs. I’m not used to sitting around.“

Jeff smiled back in sympathy and took her elbow, urging her to take a seat. 

Kayo complied, easing back in the soft leather with a mild wince of discomfort. 

Zeroing in on the flash of pain, Scott crouched before her. “You alright?”

“Just a little round ligament pain. It will pass.” 

“You sure?” His eyes darted up to his Father’s and Jeff reached for him comms. 

“Most definitely besides,” She held up her wrist, a band like that of a watch encircling it. “Grandma has me wired up for monitoring. I am not to take it off even to shower so there is no hiding for me until this little stowaway decides it’s time to come out.” 

The hand cupped over her small rounded belly did a gentle sweep back and forth, Kayo seemingly unaware she was even doing it as she glanced at all the data pads on the table. 

So much love for the little one that hadn’t been planned. 

Scott was still in awe of the whole situation. So much had happened in the last eight months. 

They’d gotten their father back from the dead of space after eight long years. Whole and mostly healthy though there would be long term medical issues to contend with

The relationship that Kayo and Virgil had been trying to keep under wraps from the rest of them had been found out due to a nosy reporter when they’d been on scheduled leave. Luckily with the help of Eos and John the rumours had been smothered. 

They’d had a private wedding on the beach shortly after that. Just the direct family, and closest friends in attendance.

And not two months after that, they’d found out the couple was pregnant when the whole family thought the relationship was on the rocks. 

So much to process and Scott still had trouble wrapping his head around it. 

“So what’s this I heard when I came in?” 

Crap, Scott had hoped that had slipped her mind and he scrambled for an appropriate response. One that wouldn’t raise her suspicions. His father stepped in though before he could formulate a plan.

“It’s nothing to worry about. Just some concerns with the board in the U.S. I got it handled.”

“You sure? I don’t mind looking into it if you need me too.”

Jeff shook his head. “It’s alright. I have legal doing the leg work already. They can handle it. 

“Really, it wouldn’t take me anytime at all if you need to go in person to set up a detail.” She stated and shifted as if to get back to her feet. 

“I beg your pardon” Came the voice of the family Matriarch that had off three of them freezing. ‘Tanusha Kyrano Tracy, the last thing you should be doing at the moment is working. “

Sally Tracy whooshed into the room like a woman on a mission and beelined straight for Kayo. “And secondly to that, you better not have been walking around the island unaccompanied, young lady. You’ve barely been back on the island twenty four hours and you’re already getting into mischief. 

Kayo’s mouth snapped shut and she looked thoroughly chest fallen. 

“I know you hate not being able to help out but really right now you need to look after yourself and that baby. “ The retired doctor plucked a random tablet off the table, swiped whatever was on the screen away and pulled up the med-reader. 

Kayo’s bio-signs flickered across the screen, Red lines blipping out a steady beat as O2 saturation levels and blood pressure blinked in the corner. 

Grandma didn’t need to say anymore on the subject as all the proof she needed was right there on the screen. Those blood pressure readings were far from Kayo’s normal levels and creeping towards preeclampsia just like they had been not even a day prior. 

Grandma tutted and handed the data pad to her son. There was a sternness in her gaze as she perched on the couch next to Kayo and patted her knee. “I want both of you healthy and hearty, you still have another twenty two more weeks before that little one should make an appearance. The faster we get on top of this the better it will be in the long run.” 

Their Grandmother softened when she saw that her message was getting through and she let up in the lecturing. 

“But since you’re up we might as well get you some food After which we can go for a little walk around the pool for some fresh air.” 

There was a mute nod in response and Kayo was assisted back to her feet. Grandma took her arm and smiled, looking rather pleased that she’d managed to wrangle the security specialist 

“Oh and luckily for you, we are going to be having a visitor on the island soon. Doctor Coxley suggested we consult a nutritionist that specializes in pregnancies so Lady Penelope is looking into some for us.” 

“Lucky for all of us.” Jeff muttered and blinked when he realized he’d said that out loud. 

Grandma shot him a look while Scott coughed to hide his chuckle. 

8-8-8 

TBC


	8. Susulan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Veg●notable:** Any errors in this are strictly my own
> 
>  **Rating and General warning:** Mature content head. If you are not a fan of medical issues of a female nature in relation to pregnancy please proceed with caution.
> 
>  **Characters:** Virgil, Kayo, (V/K) 
> 
> **Location:** TaG-verse AU | Tracy Island
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> 8-8-8

Lady Penelope being true to her word found a wonderful woman who was well liked and sought after and she was one of several that Doctor Coxley had recommended to their Grandmother. 

The tall Haitian by the name of Cecilia had credentials as long as Kayo’s arm and had worked in some of the best kitchens in the world. Several of which had Michelin star ratings due to her amazing contributions and somehow they’d managed to scoop her. 

She was a true marvel and the whole family took advantage of her skills. 

The boys were in heaven and so well fed that often they found themselves all camped out in the living room or out by the pool in various states of full bellied contended lethargy. Happily stuffed and satiated after a mind blowing meals. Before long it was like Cecilia had always been there and things in the house seemed to settle down back into some form of normalcy. 

The two weeks following her arrival just seemed to coast by and as previously arranged the date of Doctor Coxley follow-up had come and gone with barely a hitch.. 

His trip had been a simple affair, the boys having been out on a call at the time. One of their security operatives had shuttled the doc to the island with little fanfare. 

Kayo, though frustrated at being basically bed bound the last few weeks, found herself decidedly nervous. She was eager to know if the improvement of her condition would be enough to appease the doctor. She’d done research herself as she’d had plenty of time on her hands but she was by no means an expert.

Her pressure was down, bleeding tampering off to the odd bout of spotting. Energy levels were increasing daily and her appetite was healthy. She felt better now then she had in a while despite the lingering morning sickness and she was twitching to do something other than staring at the walls all day. 

Grandma had been happy with the results as the forced rest seemed to have helped but there was no telling if she was going to be able to return to some form of duty or not.

Upon the Doctor’s arrival Grandma had shown him to their infirmary where Kayo had been waiting as patiently as she could. 

After a quick but thorough exam her doctor had snapped off his gloves and tossed them in a bin before making a quick note on his data pad. When he’d turned back, he’d handed Kayo a towel and given her a hand up from the awkward position she’d had to sit in.

The island medical facilities were top notch for basic injuries but for things of this nature, not so much. 

“Well, “ He’s begun pushing his glasses up his nose. “Things are looking good. The bleeding has for the most part stopped through you may still experience a bit of spotting. Typical of placenta previa. 

“Baby’s heart rate sounds strong and your weight gain is all within acceptable levels for your age and fitness level.” 

He’d paused as he’d looked over his note. “I’m pleased to see you’ve taken appropriate measures the last couple of weeks and I do see a marked improvement in your BP but,” he stopped for emphasis. “It’s still higher than I would like to see it. 

I know you’ve been eager to get back to some sort of normal activity level but I would have to recommend that for the time being you refrain from anything too strenuous. At this stage of your pregnancy we don’t want to mess around as you still have some twenty odd weeks to go.”

Kayo had been disappointed by the results but she would do whatever needed to be done. 

“Additionally,” He added, setting the data pad down to make sure he had her full attention. “Going forward I would like to be able to monitor you personally. Allowing you to come home was the best course of action given the situation at the time but I have my reservation about you not being within east travel distance of a hospital. It’s quite a hike out here even with access to the type transportation you have at your disposal but given the nature of your pregnancy I strongly recommend you relocate to the mainland.” 

That certainly hadn’t been what she expected and her hand automatically settled on her middle. “Is there a problem?” 

Doctor Coxley gave her knee a pat. “Just call me being overly precautious. I would rather have the necessary staff and equipment and not need it than need it and not have it.” 

He’d smiled at her then, turning to gather up the equipment he’d brought with him. “I’ll advise Doctor Tracy of what we’ve discussed so arrangements can be made sooner rather than later. And I would highly recommend you make the move in the very near future as traveling any later could have detrimental effects that we would like to avoid.” 

He’d left shortly after with directions to call him if she had any further questions. 

It was definitely not what she’d been expecting to hear and her anxiety kicked up a notch. 

The island was a secure haven but the outside world was a different story. If the media got wind that she was on the mainland and pregnant there would be no way to stop that shit storm that would follow. Their family privacy would be out the window in an instant and the vultures would start circling like that carrion loving garbage eaters they were. 

She’d cursed as she dropped her face into her hands 

—

“So, “ Virgil said, stepping from the bathroom with a towel slung low around his hips. “He wants you to be closer to medical help if need be.”

His wife gave a nod and he leaned a heavy shoulder against the door frame, arms crossing tight over his chest. 

It wasn’t idle that was for sure, security wise it was a nightmare and as for call out the logistics were .. well to say it wasn’t the best was putting it lightly. 

“We’ll talk to Scott and Dad in the morning. We’ll figure it out somehow.”

Fiddling with the end of her hair, Kayo looked off out the darkened window. “It’s not going to work with both of us being there. Two isn’t something you can just park anywhere without it being noticed. Even on a GDF base eventually it’s going to get noticed. And what about the pods?”

Brows dipping, Virgil pushed off the door frame. “What are you saying?” 

She braided and unbraided the end of her hair, eyes distant and when she flicked her gaze up to him he caught on to her train of thought. Shaking his head he walked the short distance over to her and crouched at her feet. 

“That is not an option and you know it.”

“Virgil, we don’t have much of a choice here. You’re needed here and we can’t just up and move Two and all her gear to the mainland for the next four months. It’s not logical or safe. It would be easier to set up a secure location for me. I can take a small security detail with me. Logistically its a sound option”

Virgil shook his head, taking her hands in his. “No, that is not a viable option, Tan. It’s too risky. Not with us having no idea where your uncle is or what he’s up to.”

“It’s been months since there’s been any sightings or news on him.. Maybe it’s time we stop hiding..”

Shocked, Virgil blinked at her. Five months earlier she’d thought that not having the baby was a better option than having it because of the Hood and now she was doing a complete about face. 

“Kay, stop.” He gave her hands a squeeze running his thumb over the back of her knuckles. ‘What’s really going on here?” 

She pulled away and got to her feet to walk across the room. Taking his shirt off the back of a chair she tugged it over her shoulder, her small frame dwarfed by it and Virgil got a flashback of a morning so many months ago.. One he didn’t care to be reminded of when there had been a real possibility of them not being in the position they were in now. Like having to make this sort of decision. 

He would take this though over any other option as difficult as things were at the moment the alternative was not something he even wanted to fathom. 

Her shoulders shrugged and she turned back to face him. “I’m just trying to not.. I don’t know…” Her shoulders slumped. “It’s just that things are so complicated and having to worry about ‘him’ all the time is exhausting.” 

Going to her, he wrapped her in his arms. “We’ll figure it out. Let’s just not do anything rash before we’ve exhausted all the alternatives.”

Her slender arms slipped around his waist and she burrowed into his chest. When they were along like this was the only time he ever got to see this side of her. The vulnerable one that she tried hard to hide from the others. 

Her confidence was always such a striking thing about her. Standing out and making her bigger than life but in the closed confines of their space the masks peeled away. Her guard came down and he got to see the woman underneath the warrior. 

Pulling back, he took her chin in his hand and tipped her head up so he could see her face. Brushing his thumb over her pulse point, he kissed her brow and then each check reverently before skimming his lips over hers. 

She sank into him easily, having long ago given up her internal battle against the feelings she’d hidden so well from him. 

He caught himself though as her fingers pressed into his back. It was late and he could tell by the shadows under her eyes that Kayo needed sleep desperately. The emotional toil of the day having cost her considerably. 

Her breath ghosted across his lips as she sighed, knowing like he did that stopping before things got out of hand was for the best right now. 

“Come on, we can discuss this in the morning when we both aren’t dead on our feet.”

Her nod in agreement was singular and concise. A flicker of her confidence with the simple gesture returning behind the verdant green of her eyes.

She stood back, took his hand and tugged him towards the bed. 

8-8-8

TBC


	9. Dipisahkan (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Veg●notable:** Due to the length of this chapter I am splitting it up into two parts.
> 
> Any errors in this are strictly my own
> 
>  **Rating and General warning:** Mature content head. If you are not a fan of medical issues of a female nature in relation to pregnancy please proceed with caution.
> 
>  **Characters:** Virgil, Kayo, (V/K), Jeff, Scott 
> 
> **Location:** TaG-verse AU | Tracy Island
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> 8-8-8

Week later…

“…and now for international news. A suspected homicide and fire in an internet café in Istanbul has been downgraded to Death by Misadventure as autopsy reports conclude the presence of a high concentration of narcotics found in the remains of the establishments proprietor, Berk Demir The café has long since been suspected as being associated with several black-market smugglers groups and dark web anarchist but to date authorities have been unable to obtain the necessary proof to back the claims…” 

Kayo groaned and rolled her eyes as she flicked off the holo-fed. She was not in the mood to listen to criminal reports and activities when there was nothing she could do to help. 

There were criminal elements the world over like that cafe, some of which she’d had an active hand in shouting down over the course of the last few years. From human trafficking, to the sales of banned chemicals or other components that could cause a loose of life and had on some occasions. 

She’d helped where she could, always hopeful despite the odds that it would help bring to justice the man that had caused so much pain to so many people. 

Whatever it took to protect those she called her family and humanity as a whole, she would do it. The GDF had simply to ask and she was there. 

Being bound to the villa and watching what was going on in the world though was like dangling a carrot and the best course of action as she sat here and incubated another life was to avoid it at all costs. 

On top of that, the recommendation that she relocated to the mainland and even be further removed from everything was hard for her to swallow. 

After talking to Jeff and Scott that following morning after that little revelation by her OB-Gyn her life had been completely taken from her control. Grandma had joined the conversation as well and had agreed wholeheartedly that thought the island was a good place for her to recuperate and rest for the time being, the long term relocation was the best course of action. 

Grandma had been a respected and well known doctor before her retirement but obstetrics and neonatal care had not been her chosen discipline. If there was a need for something more than just childbirth she didn’t feel adequately suited for the task. 

That with the addition to the island not being equipped with the necessary supplies and it didn’t take much to convince Virgil of their one and only recourse. 

So it looked like she was getting evicted and kicked even further afield from the action that made up her regular daily life. Relegated to a gestational oven, far away from home. 

Tossing the remote on the coffee table she flopped back and stared up at the ceiling. Bored out of her gourd and feeling completely helpless for the first time in a long time. 

From across the room she heard a chuckle and tipped her head further back to look at her father in law. 

“Lucy had a hard time doing nothing too. Especially when she was pregnant with Alan.” He said, exchanging his data pad for his cane and coming over to join her. 

“Please tell me, you found a way to stop her going insane with boredom.” Kayo griped, righting herself with a grunt of effort. 

“She tried to take up knitting but with Gordon in the house…. It didn’t go over well.” Jeff assumed a casual stance though he was favouring his right leg a bit. After all his time in space, his recovery was slow and his joints were not enjoying gravity in the slightest.

Kayo made a face as she pictured the mess that must have been. “Well, there is no way I am taking up knitting now, Gordon is worse now than when he was a kid.” 

Jeff laughed with ease at that, nodding his head in agreement with her statement. 

“Yes, it’s best to keep him away from pointy sticks and yarn. He too easily falls into temptation. “

They fell into a companionable silence. Just enjoying each other’s company like they used to do when she was little and she was too annoyed or upset to hang out with the rambunctious brothers. 

It was weird how easily they fell back into the old routine, Jeff taking care of Tracy Industries and her doing any number of other quiet activities.

Oftentimes when she came to sit with him, it was just so she could feel closer to her own father. Wherever he was. She knew Jeff was aware of it but he always made time for her when she needed the comfort and he never made mention of it either. Knowing she was trying to put on a brave front in front of the rest of the family. 

“It’s a beautiful day out.” He remarked, he’s face turned towards the large open balcony doors, the light breeze tousling his grey hair. “Would you care to go for a stroll, I could use the company.” 

Kayo grinned and gave a nod. Getting to her feet on her own steam for a change was a nice boost to her confidence. Jeff stood close by to help but he didn’t ask or pester her like his sons were want to do and she was grateful for it. 

She loved all her extended family very much but they tended to treat her like she was glass and would break at any minute even her husband. God, she loved him but his over protectiveness was starting to drive her batty. 

Being the well brought up man that he was, Jeff offered her his elbow as they made their way out the balcony doors and towards the veranda stairs. 

She tucked her hand in the crock of his arm, enjoying the warmth he offered her. Circling the pool they came to the top of the trail head that led in a gentle descent down the cliff side to the tide pools that sat below the mammoth villa. 

It really was a beautiful day out and Kayo let her thoughts drift as the smells and sounds of their island home surrounded her. 

Tropical birds danced and chirped amongst the tall palms and ferny underbrush and she caught a flash of iridescent black and a streak of white as something dove across their path. Stopping to see where it went off to, her and Jeff blinked as whatever it was squawked and chirped and burped at them before something that sounded vaguely like ‘Virgil’ hailed down from further up the path.*

“Did that bird…?” Kayo asked, slightly confused. 

Jeff just sighed and shook his head. “I thought Gordon was joking when he said he taught a honeyeater to talk.”

“A what now?” She was more baffled than ever. 

Jeff just patted her hand and they continued on their way. 

They meandered on at a sedate pace for a few minutes, taking their time to traverse the well used path in no rush to reach any particular destination. 

Coming around a bend they reached a small lookout where a large outcropping of rock had been worn smooth by the elements making for a perfect place to park one’s backside. 

Jeff grunted as he settled onto the warm, volcanic rock and patted the space beside him in invitation. 

“I’ve always wondered..” Kayo started, kicking off her sandals and sighing contentedly as the sun-kissed warmth of the basalt soothed her feet. 

“Wondered what?” Jeff encouraged, tipping his cane back and forth between his hands.

“How did you manage it?” The look he sent her and the cant of his head pushed her to elaborate further. “Being away from home so often?” 

“Ah,” He remarked as he caught on to her meaning. “While Lucille was pregnant and the boys were little.”

His brows dipped down as he thought of how best to respond, his jaw working back and forth as if he was chewing on the answer. “Funny you should ask actually.”

Her brow arched up as she regarded him, watching the quirk of his lip as he glanced her way. “How so?”

“Virgil asked something similar.” He didn’t elaborate more on that. Just went back to chewing on an answer for her previous inquiry. “Well, I can tell you one thing. It wasn’t easy. There were a lot of late night comms calls that made me glad that NASA didn’t charge long distance fees. And prior to the lunar communications relay being built, a lot of long, mopey emails that Lucy loved to tease me about to no end.” 

“Virgil’s been barely gone a day and he’s already checked in with me three times…” Her voice trailed off and she pointed to the heavens. “You kept going back out there. I just….how? 

She really wanted to know the answer cause she had been asking the same thing to herself all week and she hadn’t been able to come up with an answer. 

“A job needed to be done and I had the skill set for it. The world didn’t get put on hold just cause we decided to have a kid…and another… and another..” He chuckled to himself. “ And so forth.”

“I just told myself whenever I left, get it done. Get it done right, precisely and correctly and get home. Keep on tasks and I’ll be home before I know it. For the most part that worked, kept me focused. When it didn’t there was plenty a night where Lucy was there..” 

He sighed and rubbed at his chest. An old ache that would never go away and she felt a pang of guilt for bringing it up. 

“You two will figure it out though.” He added taking a cleansing breath, the sadness that hung in his gaze dulling as he shifted his train of thought away from his dearly departed. 

“It won’t be easy, they will be a few bumps but you’ll manage. Besides on the days when things don’t work, the little nuget will have four uncles and great grandmother and an ecstatic Grandpa waiting the wings to lend a hand.”

Kayo looked down at her slowly distending tummy, her doubt churning with all the things they could mess up and would mess up.. But Jeff was right. They weren’t alone. They had a large support system that was just as excited as they were for their little stowaway and they would figure it out. 

A bleep from Jeff’s wrist comms sounded and he glanced down to read the holographic message that had been sent to him. His brows dipped and he took a moment to send back a brief reply before giving her knee a pat. 

“Boys are on their way back. Should be here soon.” 

“Everything okay?”

He nodded as he held out the crook of his arm to her again. “Few bumps and bruises. Alan sprained his ankle but Virgil saved him from a nastier spill.” 

Before she could ask about her husband, Jeff raised a hand. “Virgil is alright too but I am sure Grandma will have them both scanned within a inch of their lives the moment they get home.” 

Placated for the time being, she took the offered limb and they made their way back up the cliff side path. 

—

When Two finally landed some thirty minutes later, Kayo was chomping at the bit. True to Jeff’s word though Grandma had both Virgil and Alan in her clutches within moments of them disembarking the massive cargo hauler. 

Alan limping along, Virgil and Gordon each under an arm. The stretcher had been an option but the youngest Tracy had kicked up a fuss that it wasn’t really that bad.

Grandma had taken one look at the dirty lot of them and all thoughts of complaint had fled in the face of all that Doctor Grandma-feel my wraith energy. 

It was another twenty minutes before Kayo even had a chance to check in with her husband and when she finally managed to get a moment along with him he gathered her up in a hug and it didn’t appear as if he wanted to let go.

He was freshly showered and changed. Hair and skin still a slightly damp and smelling of soap. 

Running her hands up and down his back, her head tucked into the crook of his neck she gave him a gentle squeeze which he reciprocated. 

“Hey, tough day at the office?” She said into his ear. 

“Something like that.” 

Taking his hand Kayo tugged him toward the elevator. “Come on, let’s get you fed and watered before you get called away again.

“That’s supposed to be my job.” The grin that up turned his lips chased some of the shadows away from his eyes

“Well then, hurry up and I may let you mother-hen me. Though I will warn you, I can’t be held responsible if I start throwing things at you.”

“Oh, there’s a challenge if ever I heard one.” He chuckled, tucking her in under his arm as they passed through the heavy doors into the cab. 

“So,” She started, hitting the button for the upper level. “How’d it go?” 

Virgil shrugged with one shoulder. “Couple amateur rafters got into trouble on a class five that they had no business being anywhere near. Alan lost his footing as we were pulling them to shore. He’ll be alright in a few weeks, the rafters on the other hand are going to be getting some hefty fines for trespassing on a private reserve.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the kitchen. “Sucks to be them.” 

The awesome scent of roast chicken had Virgil distractedly grunting in agreement and Kayo grinned. The thought of food had obviously caused his brain to short out and speech had taken a back seat to hunger. 

Coming up to the counter, she peaked around Virgil’s shoulder to admire the spread of food. Cecilia had been busy. 

The Haitian woman was a genius in the kitchen and the boys had been spoiled rotten lately with her cooking. 

Carb loading had turned into the number one pastime for the brothers and they endeavoured to consume as much as possible before her departure for the mainland with Kayo. There had been talk around the table about hiring her on full-time once the baby was born but it usually took second place to food shoveling and breathing. 

‘Cecilia, that smells fantastic.”

“Virgil Tracy, you keep your fingers out of that roast. It’s not done yet.” The tall woman swatted at his hands with her baster and stole the carrot back that he had managed to pilfer. “Don’t blame me if you get salmonella poisoning. There is no way I am going to be held at fault for tossed cookies on the next call out. You hear me?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Chastised he took a seat and watched with longing in his eyes as the food guru went back to work 

Kay just rolled her eyes and plunked down onto the stool beside him, tossing a leg over his thigh as she got comfortable. 

He glanced down at it and grinned, putting hand on her knee and giving it a little squeeze. 

“Comfortable?” 

“Yup.” 

Getting a little distracted Kayo jumped a bit when a cup of tea was placed in front of her. The scent of ginger tickled her sinuses and she looked up to see Cecilia standing across from her with her arms on her hips and a tea towel tossed over her shoulder. 

“Drink up. You need to keep hydrated.” She instructed, pointing at the cup. “And no hanky panky in my kitchen.” 

Virgil’s hand dropped from where it had slid up her thigh and he did his best to look innocent. 

“Don’t you play coy with me.” The tall woman scolded, placing a cup of coffee in front of him. “It’s what got the two of you into all this baby hubbub in the first place and I don’t want it in my kitchen.”

Reprimanded they checked themselves and they both directed their attention at their respective drinks. 

Foot falls down the stairs had Kayo turning to see Scott. He flashed a smile as he approached, data pad in hand. 

“Hey, thought I would find you here.” He said, walking behind the counter to snag a fresh cup of coffee. 

“Food was a necessity.” Virgil smirked, taking a sip from his own cup. 

“John’s finished making those upgrades to the security system at the house in Parnell and the rota’ has been adjusted for the next few days until you get everything settled.” Scott held the data pad out to Kayo so she could see.

She blinked surprised she was being included in this even though she was the security specialist in the family. Taking the pad she flicked through the information that it provided. Updated security measures, upgrade gear and protocols. All things she had improved upon recently when Jeff had come home with little tweaks here and there by John for surveillance and anti-surveillance measures.

She was impressed and it must have shown on her face. 

“You trained Hubbert well.” Scott remarked, a telling comment on his approval of their T.I security crew. “He has assigned Baxster and Jenkins to watch over things at the house and escort you to and from your appointments and such.” 

“They’ll do. They both had advanced hand to hand tactics training and a working knowledge of counter intelligence measure that could come in handy if…” She paused and corrected herself. “When the media gets wind.” 

“GDF has agreed to lend us a couple of bodies as well so we aren’t stretched too thin. They’ll be made available when needed.” 

Looking into his coffee cup Virgil questioned, “You sure this is going to be okay?” Kayo knew he hated to be a burden on his brothers, preferring to be the one to provide support and not the one that needed it. 

Scott gave his shoulder a pat. “Don’t worry, we got it. Even with Alan down we can cover things for a few days until you get back. Aunt Val is aware we are limited for a few days and is making preparations on her side if the need arises.”

Virgil didn’t look all that convinced but there wasn’t much he could do. His hands were tied as much as hers were. 

“I still don’t like this.” 

“I know, Bro.” Scott gave him a nudge and his large frame rocked slightly with it. “Pulling you from rotation completely is still an option if you want to take it.” 

He shook his head. “No, that won’t work. Our effectiveness will go up in smoke and I don’t want that on my conscience anymore than you do.” 

“But it’s my burden to take on as field commander, V. Not yours.” 

This was just going around in circles and it wasn’t really getting them anywhere. Kayo nudged her husband from the other side.

“Come on, take me for a walk up to the lookout. I want to watch the sunset before dinner and it looks like we have the time.” 

Cecilia who had been busily chopping greens for a salad nodded her head in confirmation when Kayo looked to her to verify. 

“Besides, I could use a light exercise. I feel like I am starting to resemble a blimp. 

Virgil choked on his coffee and turned to her. “A blimp? Hardly.” 

Giving Scott a wink, she took a sip of her tea content for the time being that the heavy talk had been effectively brushed aside. This was one that she knew they would come to rehash again later though she knew there really was no use in it. 

They had to do what they had to do. Moving to the mainland though a pain was their only option and Virgil needed to keep doing what he was doing. As Jeff has said, the world didn’t stop just because they were with child. 

8-8-8

End of Part 1.


	10. Dipisahkan (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Veg●notable:** Part 2 is a longer bit.
> 
> Any errors in this are strictly my own
> 
>  **Rating and General warning:** Mature content head. If you are not a fan of medical issues of a female nature in relation to pregnancy please proceed with caution.
> 
>  **Characters:** Virgil/Kayo and various others. 
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> 8-8-8

They managed to delay the move for a few more weeks. Using the very active storm season that had just kicked off in the Gulf of Mexico and the Caribbean as a good excuse to push things out a bit. 

Virgil knew that the stall tactic was starting to wear thin and their Doctor was getting anxious as Kayo hit the six month mark with no further improvement made.

Dragging a grease smeared hand through his hair as a bolt refused to budge, Virgil swore and leaned against the side of the pod. He was making work for himself for the sake of making work. Avoiding the packing that Kayo had slowly started to do over the last week. 

They had no more excuse, they had to move. He hated the fact that he would be of no help if an emergency came up but he hated it even more that he was going to be leaving Kayo in less than weeks time. That is if they got the packing done. 

Procrastination was certainly something Virgil didn’t usually have in his wheelhouse and it irked him that he’d been doing just that for the last twelve hours or so. 

Grabbing a rag, he wiped his hands and tossed it on his work bench. He wasn’t getting anywhere with this pod anyway. He knew when he’d pulled the maintenance hatch off that the thing was only fit for recycling. A trip off a cliff side and into a raging river had done in its circuitry when its reinforced haul had been breached as it had been smashed about. The silt in the hydraulics along was enough to force a complete rebuild.

Luckily at the time no one had been inside the pod. Brains and him had over engineered them with pilot safety in mind but even with all that had one of them been aboard at the time the ledge had given out.. Well lets just say they would be down a brother permanently. 

As it was after the interchangeable craft had tumbled, Alan had gotten caught up in a lead line that was being used to stabilize a raft while Scott played a tantalizing game of ‘pluck a rafter from the rapids’. If it hadn’t been for Virgil’s quick thinking as he’d dived and cut the line, Alan would have a lot been worse off. Sprained ankles were a pain to deal with but it was better off than dead. 

He was mending though and driving them all nuts as he fought a serious case of boredom, The complete opposite to his wife’s quiet brooding that was for sure despite the fact that they have pretty much all grown up together. Thankfully his little brother’s antsy trait hadn’t spread or they would all be in serious trouble. 

Packing up his tools, he took one last look at his work space..kicked himself for procrastinating yet again and marched his butt upstairs to help his wife pack. 

—

Packing went surprisingly quickly once the pair of them really got into it. Kayo having spent so much time traveling around was very adept and efficient at the task and before they knew it they were stowing the last few bags away on the family jet and saying their goodbyes. 

The boys were all there to see them off, Alan hobbling along on a set of crutches. Grandma gave both of them a big hug as a send off and made them promise to check in with her daily even though she was going to be paying them a visit soon enough. She traveled to the mainland on a regular so popping in was an easy enough side jaunt for her. 

Jeff was last in line to see them off and he kissed Kayo in the cheek whispering something in her ear that made her eyes well up with tears and gave his son a good clap on the back.

“Keep in contact and let us know when you make it to the house.” His father intoned after a hearty handshake. 

“Will do.” 

It wasn’t like they were going to be that far away as the ‘bird flies but the family had only just fully reformed as a single unit and none of them wanted to be parted for long. 

After fist bumping Alan, nodding to John and one arm hugging Scott, he and Kayo got on board. Gordon brought up the rear with a whistle and a spring to his step. He’d volunteered to give them a hand knowing full well that Lady Penelope was going to be waiting for them on the tarmac in Auckland. 

The trip after that was kind of a blur. He’d done the crossing so many times in Two that he could do the trip in his sleep though this time it was at a more sedate pace. 

When they arrived, security was already on the ground waiting for them along with Penny who greeted them with a polite smile and a wink Gordon’s way as he basically skipped down the gangway. 

Ushered into a waiting Fab 1 with the appropriate escort in tow, Penny hit the control to tint the windows and off them went. 

“Oh this is lovely,” Penelope pronounced as the car slowed and passed through a large set of gates some time later. On the other side were two rows of pohutukawa trees, their trunks thick with age and their canopies full and resplendent even in the off season. Dappled light peaked though its lush leaves and danced merrily across a red gravel lined laneway that curved up to a beautiful colonial style house. 

The grounds surrounding the two story home were impeccably tended and flush with every imaginable shade of green. Gardens sat nestled below fine picture windows framed by dark teal shutters and off set by curly-que wrought iron trellises. 

The home itself was large enough to fit the whole family but not so big that it was ostentatious. Its white siding was quant and its front door though sheltered by columns and a tiled roof overhang was welcoming and warm. 

It blended in perfectly with the neighbouring houses and the quietness of this section of Parnell made it the ideal location to lay low.

Very few people knew that the Tracy’s even owned property here as it was far removed from their company’s various global headquarters and this particular location was under title of one of their many subsidiaries. 

Fab 1 coasted up the driveway with ease; the red gravel crunching under the tire as the custom car came to a stop just outside the front door. Their dark colour escort vehicles pulling up behind, security disembarking even before the SUVs had finished moving. 

Swarming over their temporary lodgings and ground like ants even though there was an all seeing eye keeping watch from above and more security within its wall than most banks. 

The whole search and secure took only a few moments and when completed there was a tap tap on the car window. The darkened glass rolled down an inch and a hushed but professional voice of one of the personnel rattled off a quick all clear. “Baxter and Jenkins are already inside, Sir. Grounds secure.” 

Penny turned to them as the black clad guard pulled back from the car and went to assume a position by the front door. “Are you sure that this location will be adequate for your purposes? You are more than welcome to take up residence at my chateau in Perth.”

“Thank you Lady Penelope but we will be fine here for the duration. There’s more security here now than at Fort Knox. Plus,,” He pointed upwards. “The all seeing eye is keeping tabs on the place. Really with EoS buzzing about the circuitry and cameras we will be okay. On top of that, the plane is sitting on standby if we need to bolt and we’re got priority departure status if the need arises. We can have wheels up and be airborne in a manner of minutes.” 

Penny seemed appeased by his reassurances despite his own doubts about everything..He didn’t like being out here anymore then the rest of them but what choice did they have. They would just have to make the most of it and really even though the house wasn’t used often no expense had been spared getting it ready for them to occupy. 

Knowing their escort was getting twitchy with them just sitting there, Virgil took the initiative and opened the car door. 

Stepping out it was only than that he noticed that Fab 1 was sporting a different colour from when he’d gotten in. The curious look on his face must have drawn Parker’s attention for the driver simply said. “Pink, though nice h’is a whee bit noticeable.”

“Ah yes “ Penny smiled tightly, her hand in Gordon’s as he helped her out. “Counter surveillance tactic. It is such a dreadful colour though. We must program the camo cells with something more…fashionable than slate grey.” 

“Yellow’s a nice colour.” Gordon contributed with a grin trying to ease some of the tension and Penny’s lady-like tinkle of laughter followed. 

“It is but decidedly attention grabbing, darling.” She leaned slightly into the aquanaut, aristocratic propriety be damned and pecked him on the cheek. It was obvious she’d picked up on Gordon’s subtle plan to pop the stress balloon that surrounded them and had decided that she would help in her own way. 

Kayo had stayed decidedly quiet even for her throughout the whole exchange and when Virgil went to give her a hand out of the car her hand was cold in his. “Alright?” 

She nodded mutely, eyes scanning and ever assessing her surroundings and her free hand cupped protectively over her middle through the swell of it was lost under the folds of her open cardigan. 

“Kayo,” The guards acknowledged her as they passed through the front doors, standing a little taller at their posts. 

Once inside and the door firmly closed behind them, they were greeted by a later afternoon sunlit foyer and a curved stairway lined with painting. Some of which were copies of Virgil’s personal work. A touch of home that someone had added during one of their previous stays at the house. 

Off to one side through a large archway was a cozy sitting room. Plush cushioned seating was placed about to create comfortable conversation areas all bracketed by dark wood side tables with an assortment of tasteful lamps. One wall was taken up by the large expanse of built in shelving with an artful arrangement of leather bound books and eclectic knick-knacks and pottery. Centered across from the entry was a grand mantle and open faced fireplace, a fire crackling happily away in the hearth and chasing the coolness from the air away with a wonderful scent of Applewood.

On the other side of the foyer a set of glass paned double doors sat open to reveal a long, glossy dining table with accompanying chairs and a beautiful carved sideboard. The walls were bisected by hand crafted wood paneling in a contrasting white while the upper portion was a deep maroon. A heavy framed gilded mirror floated above the side board making the space appear even larger than it was and candles of various sizes flickered and reflected back at them invitingly. 

It had been ages since Virgil had set foot in this house. The last time being after they’d lost their father. Usually the house was used as a tucked away spot to house Tracy Industry guests and their family when there was a need but it had only been used a half dozen times in the last eight or so years. With the sudden disappearance of their business priorities has shifted somewhat and the boys were never in town long enough to demand out of towners to do the same. 

Most stuff these days was handled though holo with the odd exception here and there. Even those were only brief in person exchanges that took place within the confines of the company walls in whatever country that was deemed an appropriate location. Quick, concise trips that got them back to the island and their families main function of first responders.

Settling a bag at the base of the stairs, Virgil relaxed only slightly at being sheltered out of sight. The building though charming held an array of emotions that he didn’t really feel inclined to revisit but out of all the properties they own this was one that was off the radar of the local media. Mainly because they spent an exorbitant amount of credits keeping it that way. 

Looking at his wife as she peered into the living room, he contemplated tucking her away in bed. She looked a little haggard from the short journey here and he wanted to make that transition as easy on her as possible. 

Just as he was about to suggest this through a door tucked behind the stairs opened and two plain clothed TI staffers came out. Even dressed as they were in casual and comfortable clothing their straight back posture and alert eyes gave them away from what they were. 

“Baxter, Jenkins.” Kayo said by way of greeting as they approached her even though she was off duty. Her voice was steady contrary to her weary state, shoulders tight and high. 

“Ma'am.” They greeting in kind, coming to stand in front of them at parade rest. You could take the employee out of the Marines but obviously not the Marines out of the employee. “Everything is in order as arranged. No whispers on any social media. Your arrival has gone unnoticed.” 

She gave a curt nod and the pair disappeared out the front door to give Parker a hand with the bags. 

“Well, this has been a delightful trip.” Lady Penny spoke up. “I would love a cup of tea, anyone else?” 

“Right ah’way, M’lady.” Parker said with a huff as he set down the bags he’d brought in. “I’ll bring it to the parlour.” 

“Wonderful, Parker. Thank you.”

The distraction was a welcome relief from all the hubbub of the relocation and Virgil took the opportunity to check on Kayo, away from the prying eyes of the others.

“Hey, you sure you’re alright?” He took her cold hand in his again and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

She sighed, the action deflating and slumping her shoulders, “Just tired.” 

Inspected her face and satisfied that she wasn’t holding anything back, he nodded in agreement. It had been a long day after all and emotions were running high despite all the planning. 

“Why don’t you go up,” He suggested, canting his head towards the stairs at her back. “I’ll bring you up a warm drink and something to eat once everything from the car is brought in.” 

Rising up on her toes she brushed a kiss over his cheek, no fight in her quiet response as she turned and tiredly went up the stairs. 

Resting a hand on the banisters, he kept a watchful eye on her as she slowly ascended, worry creasing his brow. 

“Everything okay, Bro?” Gordon piped up from behind him.

Forcing a smile.. “Ya, everything's fine. Just been a long day.” 

8-8-8

TBC


	11. Rancangan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Veg●notable:** And back to our regular scheduled program.. I got slightly distracted by my own head and a dude wearing shinny beskar armour with a space kid that eats raw eggs…(Dank ferrik)
> 
> Any errors in this are strictly my own
> 
>  **Rating and General warning:** Mature content head. If you are not a fan of medical issues of a female nature in relation to pregnancy please proceed with caution.
> 
>  **Characters:** Virgil/Kayo, The Hood. 
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> 8-8-8

Leaving five days later was hard in the extreme sense of the word. Virgil was needed elsewhere though and there was no way he could possibly be in two places at once. Luckily Kayo wasn’t going to be on her own. Between their security, Cecilia and Lady Penelope who had graciously decided to stay on a few days longer, there would be no lack for company. 

The schedule they’d worked out would have him rotating back to the mainland in short order. Five day on three day off had been the end result of some serious shifts in manpower that would best suit the usual workload for this time of year. If a few maintenance and design projects got put on hold for the time being, so be it. 

Their growing family had to take priority and following suit some minor sacrifices had to be made. 

Of course in the off chance additional support was needed when Virgil was away from the island a pickup point had been sourced and secured. One of the brothers would just have to make a pitstop to grab him on the way but that was only if the need was dire. 

The rest of the family didn’t want him away from Kayo’s side anymore than he wanted to be so they would make due for as long as it took. Falling back on the strategy they had put together when Gordon had been off after the Braman incident. Their resources would be limited for a time but really what choice did they have?

They’d been a man down before and as trying and difficult a time as it had been they’d managed and they would do it again. At least now they had the added benefit of their Father being around. He would help out where he could even if he couldn’t be an actual physical body on a rescue. Taking up some of the coordination with local authorities and freeing up Scott and John from the red tape so they could prioritize the tasks at hand. 

It was a plan that looked good on paper but really only time would tell.

Kayo was quiet as he packed what few belongings he needed for the trip back to the island. Putting on an air of stoicism and holding firm to the appearance of straight backed strength when Virgil could see the chinks in her armour plated resolve with little trouble.

The tension in her posture and her crossed arm stance that stopped her hands from fidgeting nervously. The way she bit her bottom lip to hide the slight tremble as she drew in a breath. Her eyes skipping about the room as if expecting something or someone.. All little telling signs that told him she was anything but okay with this but was determined to see it through and not complain. 

Tucking her up against his chest, he kissed the top of her hair. Dragging in a breath himself to quiet his own misgivings. “If you want me to stay..” He started and stopped, hands running in soothing circles over her back. 

Her head shook back and forth, dragging against his shirt. “No.” 

“We can work something else out.” 

Her eyes flashed irritation tinged with longing that she quickly smothered with another firm shake of her head. “No, you’re needed and I am not going to horde you to myself. We’ll be fine until you rotate out again.” Her words, an attempt to reassure not just him but herself. 

“If you need anything…”

“Penny and Parker are still here.”

“I know but…” His words trailed off as Kayo pushed up on her toes and brushed his lips with her own. 

“We’ll be fine. Now go, if Gordon is left along with Penny any long you might not be about to pry them apart and then you’ll have to contend with Scott being on your ass about an ETA.”

Virgil dropped his arms and stepped back from her with a sigh of frustration. “Okay, as long as you’re sure…”

She rolled her eyes, giving him a little shove towards the door. “Yes, now go. I’ll call you after my appointment this afternoon and before you start in again.. No, you can’t delay until after. You know that hurricane heading into the Gulf of Mexico is supposed to be hitting landfall soon…

Shoulders drooping, Virgil conceded. It was a big storm system that had only gained more power as it had sucked up a smaller cell on its race toward land. “You’re right. I know. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I love you.” Her words were quiet but overflowing with emotion. He spun about, strides eating up the short distance between them before he gathered her in his arms once more. 

Kissing her deeply, his voice rough to his own ears as he ground out “Be safe” between one breath in the next then forcibly let her go and with raw determination left the room. 

\---

“Sir.” The disconnected voice of the hovering figure respectfully intoned, the light emitted from the holo casting the room is a wash of muted blue. “We’ve just received word from our contact in Auckland.”

“And?” Replied a dark suited figure, his voice accented with a hint menace. 

“He’s airborne, Sir. Requested target is under surveillance but she’s not alone. The Lady Creighton-Ward and her escort are still on the premises.” 

Long fingers steepled as a grin curled up thin, wicked lips. “Good, keep me apprised of all activities and movements.” 

“Understood.” The 3D portrait flicked off and the room sunk into darkness once more. 

Things were moving along and pawns were falling into place. It was only a matter of time now before he took the board. All obstacles eliminated and he would finally get what he wanted.

A world free to the Tracy legacy where his own could thrive. No longer hunkering in the shadows like some malcontent, free to do as he pleased with no resistance. No force to stand before him. 

The GDF were laughable in their ineptitude. His network had infiltrated their ranks years ago and still they had no clue. He had his fingers in numerous pots all over the globe, he’s reach far, his influence strong except when it came to one thing. That accursed family and that damn Jeff Tracy along with his own dear half brother. He was drawing close to one and it was only a matter of time before the other was eradicated. A nuisance that he intended to swat as soon as the opportunity arose. Not that the gnat had managed to achieve anything of any import since he’d fled into obscurity in a meager attempt to protect his progeny. He’d never had the foresight or the mental acuity needed to thwart him. It was all rather pathetic.

Why Onaha had fallen for him, he would never understand and it would forever irk him to some degree. It was all in the past now though and there was nothing he could do about that. She was dead and buried. Not but ash sitting in a dusty glazed pot on a forgotten shelf in some shrine that he cared not to remember. 

Infinitesimal details of no consequence now and relegated to some dark corner where he shoved all useless data. One day he might pull it out to examine, to ponder and recollect what had been stolen from him but for now it was but a distraction and one that would only irritate and drive him to further anger that was of little use. 

His focus had but one goal at present and must remain there. 

Swiping his fingers over the dimmed console before him, another screen flickered to live. Much like all his screens, data scrolled by at an alarming rate. Stock market options, black market transactions, numbered and nameless account details. All things that aided in keeping his network alive and fed. Not that any of it could be traced. 

Enlarging one tab, he brought one such food source to the fore. Manually tapping out a series of commands and a message. Money changed hands, so to speak and with the blink of an eye shifted from one place to another and then to another and another. A trail obscured and buried behind countless names accounts associated with countless shell companies and subsidiaries. Branching, splitting off, changing hands and coming back again at one destination, hidden amongst the one and zeros of innumerable other transactions. 

Smiling as the decisive but simple task reached its end and was successfully deposited by the account holder. The action a confirmation in itself that with money one could accomplish any goal with enough motivation and the right guise. 

Leaning back, he chuckled. Things were moving along nicely and before long all his efforts would come to fruition. 

\---

One day blurred into the next. The tedium of repetition broken by the comings and going of various family members intersperse with rotational shifts of her security detail and the three days stints that were never long enough with her husband. 

They’d fallen into the routine easy enough after the first few weeks. Getting used to making the most of their time together though the departures never grew easier and Kayo came to realize that they never would. 

There was an inkling of something nagging at the back of her mind that she was never able to completely put her fingers one. A fleeting thought that brushed her subconscious and made her turn to find just the cheery front yard to greet her with its perfect hedges obscuring high security walls and those beautify trees that line the drive. An odd caretaker sweeping the front stoop or picking determined weeds that pushed up through the red rock of the laneway stubbornly despite that season. 

Nothing ever out of the ordinary and after a time she brushed it off to an overactive imagination brought on by paranoia due to being in unknown territory. Pregnancy and all its wonderful side effects throwing her mind and body for a loop. 

She was at that point now that she waddled about the manse… and the gracelessness of struggling to get up out of the soft cushions of the couch or while trying to quite literally roll out of bed was starting to grate at her. She’d gone from being lithe, quiet and nimble to tottering about like some bulbous spinning top. The awkwardness of it was tiring to say the least and really wasn’t something she had truly been expecting all those months ago when she’d first seen those little blue double lines.

Scooching to the edge of the sofa, she paused to catch her breath and ready herself for the herculean effort to get vertical. She needed to pee…again…and looking across the distance to the door below the stairs made her want to weep .. again… 

Why was everything so hard?

And like the pain in the ass he was, Virgil chose that exact moment to wander in from the kitchen, pausing at the archway and leaning against the millwork frame as she braced her legs and tried to push herself up. 

“Need a hand?” He said with a smile curling up the edges of that fine mouth that had gotten her into this mess in the first place. The urge to punch it was considerable though the effort needed to accomplish the task was well and truly out of her grasp at present. 

He chuckled at the looks she shot him and she cursed that it no longer sent him running for the hills like it had at one point in time, hands ups in retreat. He knew as well as she did that the threat in her eyes had no weight behind it and that he could easily avoid her vengeful streak. 

Crossing one foot over the other, he just watched knowing well enough that if he helped without her say so that he would actually be putting himself in harm’s way. She may be as big as a house but she still knew how to throw a mean right hook when the need presented itself and would fully take advantage of it. 

Her excuse always being, that she was just testing his defensive skills. A complete cop out for what it really was.

Groaning, she gave up and held her hand out to him. Flapping her hand in a ‘get your ass over here’ gestures as she huffed in frustration. “Fine, come help your fat wife up to her feet before I make a mess of the couch.” 

Raising an eyebrow at her lack of tact and manners, he laughed as he easily strode across the room. Taking her hand and easily easing her up to her swollen feet… damn she wished she knew what had happened to her ankles.. 

“As you wish.” Was all he said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

She responded with a grunt and toddled past him, a hand rubbing at the small of her back as she went. She really was starting to regret watching the Princess Bride with him in bed last night. He had been quoting it ever since. 

Pee number six hundred and seventy-two of the day dealt with she exited the powder room to a decidedly different atmosphere to what she’d left. 

Virgil was standing by the window, deep in conversation with John though she couldn’t hear what was being said. The hunch of Virgil’s shoulders and the line of his brows told her whatever was being discussed wasn’t good. 

Coming up beside him as he shut down the call, he turned pained eyes to her and she reached a hand out to him. Fingers curling into the flannel of his shift sleeve as she braced herself for whatever it was that he had to tell her. 

“What is it?” She already knew the answer wasn’t going to be one she wanted to hear and all joking aside, her Zen from a mere few moments early had completely fled as she supplied her own answer. The look in his eyes was a dead give away. “They need you.” 

Stepping forward, he kissed her brow just as Parker came into the room. 

“Your ride‘s ah’waiting, Sir.” 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered in her ear, pulling her into his arms. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

He’d been here less than twenty four hours but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. She knew that going in, it had been an ingrained characteristic of all the brothers for years even at times when it sucked but she wouldn’t have it any other way. The sacrifice was one she had made many times herself so she understood it intimately. Whatever they could do to save lives, they would do it. 

Letting him go she masked the disappointment and brushed a kiss over his lips. “Stay safe.” 

And off he went, stopping briefly at the door to look back at her. His gaze searching, looking for something in her face. Seemingly satisfied at what he saw he nodded once and was gone. 

8-8-8

TBC


End file.
